


For The Sake of National Defense, I'll Build a Harem

by FumiKanno



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Breeding, Come Swallowing, Creampie, Deepthroating, Drunk Sex, F/F, Face-Fucking, Futanari, Grinding, Impregnation, Love Triangles, Oral Sex, Prone Boning, Rough Oral Sex, Threesome - F/F/F, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-04-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 25,843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23250607
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FumiKanno/pseuds/FumiKanno
Summary: Ever since Sion's invasion of Ionia's shores, Ionia has been on high alert. Irelia has been sent by Karma in an attempt to recruit the Dark Sovereign, Syndra, a mage powerful enough to help repel Noxian forces for good. Yet, Irelia's biggest obstacle on her mission is not Syndra's stubbornness - but rather, her flaring hormones and perverted thoughts!Uploads weekly on Saturdays as a pledge reward.Follow me on Twitter for updates! ♥
Relationships: Ahri/Xan Irelia, Akali/Syndra (League of Legends), Akali/Xan Irelia, Syndra/Xan Irelia
Comments: 6
Kudos: 98





	1. The Ionian Spirit

Irelia stood lost in thought before the entrance to Karma's chambers, awaiting a response after having knocked. She'd been summoned for reasons unknown, left to ponder the nature of this meeting with arms crossed over her chest. It'd only been several weeks since Noxus had invaded their lands, or more specifically Sion had. The tyrants refused to acknowledge any direct involvement in the battle, claiming that Sion had simply gone rogue and took a band of restless soldiers into battle to set things in motion by his own hands. That was nonsense, he'd practically brought an entire small army. Yet they had no evidence. It wasn't like the Noxian reputation could suffer any greater a blow to reputation than they'd already endured through the years, this was simply another notch in the belt of a long line war crimes and seedy political moves. What were they to do as Ionians? A counter-invasion was all but futile. Were they meant to merely sit and wait for the blood-red flag of a Noxian warship to crest the waters of the horizon?

"Ah, you've arrived!" A soft-spoken voice broke her concentration. She blinked once before locking gaze with Karma, who gave her a very friendly smirk. The captain gave the darker skinned woman a long look-over before speaking, entranced by her appearance. The way that dress shifted with a slight movement of those broad hips to show off one of those long, smooth legs, gleaming in the natural lighting of the nearby window. She couldn't help but ogle the woman head-to-toe before clearing her throat in realization of what she was doing.

"Ahem, yes. Uh, yes! I've been summoned?" Irelia asked, trying to get herself back on track. Karma nodded, a somewhat knowing glimmer in her eyes as a slender finger beckoned the warrior inside. Irelia closed the door behind her and took a seat at the desk, Karma slowly pacing to the other side with a click of the heels following each step.

"Flattering," Karma chuckled. Had she caught Irelia's gaze following that sway of her hips? The way her ass delightfully filled out that form-fitting dress? She couldn't help but stare, that outfit almost seemed to have been specifically chosen to draw her attention. Irelia swiftly tilted her head to the side and stared at a nearby bookshelf instead, clearing her throat. Karma turned her head and smirked at her companion, crossing her arms under her chest and taking a stance across the desk. "You can keep looking, if you desire. It's nice to be noticed by a somewhat younger crowd," she teased. She was certainly in high spirits, despite the heavy atmosphere that enveloped the capitol as of late.

"Ah, I... You look nice," Irelia simply put, finding the courage to lock eyes with Karma once more. "Ahem. I'd like to discuss the matter of why you've called me here." She was quick to change subjects, feeling her face heating up as they silently exchanged that look. There was a palpable tension in the room, though she wondered if she was mistaken. Was it simply her imagination? A blush had spread ear to ear - this was all very unlike her.

"Of course," Karma nodded, her gaze switching to the crystal ball seated on a small golden pedestal at the center of the table. Her hand waved over it. At first nothing happened, a few seconds passing by before a fog rolled into view. Irelia leaned forward to inspect it closer, a rather peculiar sight that she'd never witnessed before. The cloudy smoke was indeed, inside the orb, like a portal to a world that was no doubt far from where they sat. She kept her silence despite her awe, watching intently as the smoke rolled past. It cleared to reveal the bird's eye view of a grand building, comfortably built upon what appeared to be a floating mass of land far above the ground. "The Dark Sovereign's temple," Karma elaborated, the pair watching as the perspective of the structure perched upon the branch of a tree stripped of its leaves. As it settled it scanned the area until settling upon a window, through which it had the timely luck of catching a look at the woman herself. "Syndra." She spoke just above a whisper, as if she might incur the woman's wrath by the very gesture of uttering her name.

"Syndra?" Irelia repeated the woman's name aloud, the pair gazing at what was now a zoomed image of presumably a bedroom window. A direct look into the mage's personal chambers, where she was reading a book while laying in bed. "How bizarre... To watch such a fear-inspiring to be so casually lazing about with a book...? Surely it's some powerful, ancient tome." Irelia couldn't help but acknowledge, Karma seeming to find herself similarly curious. Without a word, the bird zoomed in closer to reveal the title of the book. "What does that say?" She squinted.

"I believe that's a romance novel," Karma chuckled softly with the observation. Irelia was visibly taken aback. "However, we are not here to spy nor discuss her taste in literature. Should you be willing to lend your aid, you will be visiting her palace with efforts to persuade her to join Ionia's cause. While she may live in our country, or... Well, technically above it, she has made it abundantly clear to have taken a neutral stance with no intentions or loyalty to our cause. The envoys that came limping back after their attempts at negotiation have all failed, to put it lightly." Irelia's eyes widened in shock as she listened to the proposal, doubt already surfacing in her mind.

"Surely you're not serious about sending me, are you?" Irelia scoffed softly. "Excuse me if I'm out of line but surely I'm furthest from qualified to try and diplomacy someone to join our cause, especially someone like Syndra. I do not have the experience, or the wisdom, or the-" She'd been gazing at the crystal ball all while she spoke, giving Karma the time to sneak up behind her. A soft, delicate hand rested on her shoulder, silencing her doubts.

"You will do just fine," Karma reassured her. "Need I remind you who rallied our men and swayed the hearts those who'd given up all hope to fight on?" She softly remarked. She leaned forward, arms slowly sliding down the front of the warrior's torso until her head rested on Irelia's shoulder. The captain couldn't help but acknowledge the woman's scent of cherry blossoms and the smoothness of her skin. Her cheeks lit up once more. "You have a passion for your country that many lack these days, I see no one better suited for convincing her than you," Karma cooed sweetly into her ear. It was almost melodic, making Irelia's heart and mind slowly melt. She was utterly putty in the older woman's arms. 

"But surely you could take my place? You are much wiser and-" Irelia began to protest once more, but the soothing sounds of Karma shushing her made her freeze. It was right in her ear, practically burning her ear off with that cool breath. The hairs on the back of her neck stood up, body tingling as she suppressed every last urge in her body.

"I've already attempted, but my efforts bore no fruit," Karma explained. "It must be you." Irelia sighed softly. "Besides, you seem rather interested in her, are you not? You haven't been able to pry your eyes from the sight of her this entire time," she laughed, all too knowingly. Irelia wondered if it was possible to die of embarrassment, knowing she'd been staring for far too long, making no effort to argue the observation. "I've noticed you've been rather... Stressed lately as well, perhaps this mission could help alleviate that. A nice change of pace from exerting yourself with day-in and day-out drilling and combat training." As she spoke, Irelia thought she felt Karma's hands roaming lower and lower down her body. She wanted to let it happen, if this was to go... Somewhere, but she quickly began to stand up and broke the embrace.

"Ah, yes, I suppose I have been, thank you for your concern," Irelia laughed awkwardly, quickly shifting behind Karma and towards the door. "I'll do what I can to gain her trust, we could certainly use such a - ahem - powerful ally," she agreed, trying her best to put on a stoic face. She made sure to keep her back to Karma as she spoke, trying to avoid giving the woman a glimpse at the noticeably large bulge in her tights. A swollen lump in the tight cloth running down the inner seam of the pants, tucked along her leg. Even if Karma was coming onto her there was a better time and place than the Council building in the middle of the day, but she was certain she was misreading the signals. Though... Had the woman always been so flirty?

"Of course. I wish you good luck in your efforts, I'm certain you'll succeed," Karma had remarked before Irelia exited the room. She now found herself on a carriage ride right to the front gates of the palace, recalling the events of their encounter once again to determine if she was merely imagining things. She'd long since calmed down since, but... Had there been an opportunity? Irelia had been lonely for quite some time, her line of work meant long days training and not much time for a social life. The touch of a woman, especially a woman such as Karma, would have been a very welcomed way to "de-stress", as she'd so suggestively remarked.

She shook those thoughts from her head. It was improper. Her ride stopped to let her off at the outskirts of the airborne isle, Irelia hopping off from the back of the large bird before observing her surroundings. There it was, the Temple that the Dark Sovereign resided in. It was impressive, to say the least, especially in person. She took a step forward, her ride spreading its wings and departing promptly with her safe arrival. It was glorious. It had a beautiful stillness to it that she'd failed to notice from spectating it through Karma's magic, the only movement being the calm rustling of the branches of cherry blossom trees that lined her path. She tread softly, taking in the sights with a wide-eyed gaze, immersing herself in the tranquility of the walk to the gates of Syndra's residence.

This peace was easily disturbed by an abrupt rumble at her feet. She leaped back, using her practiced dexterity to narrowly avoid what look to be a pitch black orb where she once stood. It dented the ground, stirring up the dirt around it, laying motionless in a way that suggested its immense weight and density before merely twisting into itself and vanishing. She blinked, shocked by the pit it'd torn into the solid ground. If she'd been slower there was no telling what damage it'd have done to her legs. She steadied her blades, having come naturally summoned with her evasive maneuvering.

"Syndra?" she called out warily. A silhouette emerged from nearby, hovering almost a foot off of the ground. There she was, the mage herself. A woman of terrible strength, her lust for power unquenchable and her empathy for the lives around her minimal. She looked much different now than she had this morning, dressed in proper garb that hugged her curvaceous figure rather nicely. Irelia couldn't help but give her an admittedly bold look-over.

"I thought I told the last dog that he and the rest of you are wasting your time," Syndra spoke coldly, moving into position between Irelia and the front gate. Her eyes glowed, suggesting the preparation of another attack. Irelia quickly put away her weapons, steadying her hand.

"I do not wish to fight. My name is Irelia, a captain of the Ionian military. Please," Irelia requested humbly, standing her ground despite the menacing aura that surrounded her opposition. Syndra paused, crossing her arms. Well, she'd gained an audience with the mage, but what exactly was she meant to do now? "I... How much do you know of the situation?" she asked, with a clenched fist.

"I've watched it all. Your pitiful armies crumbling beneath the Noxians. It's a lost cause," she scoffed in return. There wasn't a single care in her voice. "I will not be your pawn, especially not to aid in a pointless battle. You may be able to sneak a few victories by playing the underdog, but they are far greater in number. In time you will be overwhelmed." Her words stung Irelia, who visibly flinched. She knew it was true.

"Yet, with your help, would could avert that tragedy! Do you not care at all? Not even a little?" Irelia took a step forward, bringing her fist to her chest as she pleaded with the mage. "They will not stop at our shores, eventually they'll come to disturb your peace too unless you pledge allegiance to them instead! Is there no agreement we can come to?" There was a clear fire in her proposal, one that seemed to make Syndra consider for a moment.

"That's nothing I haven't considered before," Syndra scowled. "Why would I sacrifice my dignity and time to play a part in your game? To let you try and use and order me around? I refuse." She was visibly upset by this point, turning and starting to float in the opposite direction. Irelia, rather frustrated at this point, called out.

"No! Wait!" Her arm reached towards Syndra, stumbling forward a few steps to grab the mage by the wrist. Her arm instantly jerked away, whirling around to slap the envoy across her face. She sneered back at Irelia, who rubbed her cheek sorely. "I'm sorry, that was out of line," she quickly apologized, realizing her error. Syndra didn't want to be controlled, and here she was trying to stop her from leaving. "What if we give you free reign? To do as you please? You do not need to ally yourself to our Council, merely to come help us defend our borders when the time comes. We will give no orders, no strategy for you to abide by! Would you not even briefly consider this? Please!" She again begged. "What would it take?" As she finished her speech, there was another momentarily lapse in the conversation.

"Your kind are so pesky," Syndra sighed. "You just won't take no for an answer, will you?" Her lips curled into a frown. Slowly she turned once more and started off, but this time towards the open field. "Prove to me that you are strong enough. That you are stronger the Noxians you would have me sink." She turned, now standing several yards away. Her voice carried itself rather powerfully, almost echoing. Her eyes glowed, the air stirring up. Irelia had no choice but to ready her blades, no opportunity to accept or refuse this challenge. It wasn't a request, it was a demand. An orb materialized at her feet, giving her little time to leap into the air. A rocky start, stumbling as she landed just a little closer to the mage - and given no time to recover as the first orb was picked up and tossed at her from behind. It struck her blades, making her stagger as she barely deflected the hit.

"Can we not- Gah!" Irelia gasped as she keenly avoided another attack. Then another. The number of these spheres were accumulating around her, and she didn't dare to land near an already existing one in a cautious effort to avoid an unexpected attack. These side-to-side motions weren't hard to keep up with, but Syndra showed clear ease behind her onslaught of attacks. There was no expended effort, no struggle to keep up with Irelia's movements. She'd barely moved from one spot, only making gestures with her arms while her gaze remained locked onto her adversary. These exercises went on for several minutes, sweat beading down Irelia's forehead as she landed towards the middle of the battlefield. So many scattered orbs surrounded her feet, fully encircled by several rows. Some had vanished, apparently not permanent matter, but they remained just long enough to keep her from getting comfortable.

"Here I am, kind enough to take it easy on you, yet all you've done is dodge and run. So typical of you Ionians, so scared of everything," Syndra growled. Had she taken Irelia's defensive fighting style as an insult? She kept her guard up, but caught by a sudden push of several balls before her. It was like a burst of wind, knocking those orbs into her and sweeping everything in its path back a few feet. She staggered back, barely managing to land back on her feet after doing a half-flip through the air from the force exerted alone. She gasped for air, having the wind knocked out of her. That was some serious power!

Another attack was soon coming, this one more telegraphed. Orbs lifted off of the ground and swirled towards Syndra, rising and then volleying towards her aggressively! Thinking fast, Irelia leaped just as they struck where she was standing. Using both her own blades and hurtling orbs as something of an airborne pathway over the top of the attack, she made her move. She moved her arms gracefully as she threw her own body towards the mage, her weapons moving into position to finally launch a counterattack. Carefully using the dull sides of her blades, she struck, momentarily catching Syndra off-guard before Irelia's body collided with her own. They landed with a soft thud in the grass, the trained captain swift to flip Syndra over and holding her wrists firmly behind her back. A struggle ensued, Syndra twisting and turning underneath the far physically stronger opposition. That thick, soft ass grinded back into Irelia's crotch, who slowly began to grow acutely aware of how large that peach-shaped butt was! Her bulge was squished right along that cleft, slowly growing harder each time those hips rolled back into her own as she forcefully held the mage down.

"Yield!" Irelia demanded, hoping to avert drawing this out much longer. Syndra hardly seemed to notice the intrusive hard-on pushing against her backside as she cursed and lashed out at her captor. Irelia gritted her teeth, why was she getting an erection now of all times?! Yet... Goodness, Syndra's skin was soft! Her body so delightfully plump in all the right places, but still pleasantly firm and slender in others. That ass especially was like being pressed against a warm pillow, writhing and grinding back against her without any knowledge of Irelia's perversion. Her tights were fully tented, a noticeable tent straining the fabric, the aggressor even starting to move her hips into Syndra's on instinct. It was certainly wrong, this much she knew, but goodness it felt good. She was so deprived of opportunities for relief with her training that even this accidental rubbing was riling her up to no end! Such an improper display, she supposed this was her first time pinning a female in this manner. All of her soldiers were male, which she held no affinity for. At the very least, none of them had asses this round and wobbly!

"You- Gah, pervert! What the fuck is that?!" Syndra spat, venom laced in her tone. Irelia's face lit up, caught in her slightly self-indulgent act. "Get off! Get- Off- Of- Me!" The squirming grew more erratic, which only deepend Irelia's pleasure from those accidental strokes. She was practically on the verge of cumming from this awkward dry-humping alone, pre-cum staining the tip of her dark tights. She huffed slightly, her breathing quickening.

"Surrender first!" Irelia stood her ground, pressing down harder. "I will not give up on my mission!" She'd issue a formal apology later, though in truth she partly refused to continue feeling this plush body just a little longer. She'd already been caught in her shameful act. Syndra already seemed to despise her to some degree, it'd be difficult to further damage their relationship as it stood.

"You... Ugh, you dirty- Dog! You're a dog!" Syndra scowled, her face a vivid red. An emotion Irelia hadn't expected out of the mage, a rather cute, flustered expression. Despite her harsh words, she didn't seem entirely upset. Perhaps even a little aroused? The Sovereign's own gentle panting was audible, Irelia had keenly noticed. Perhaps she was only imagining it. "I surrender! You win, you fucking scum!" Syndra cursed, admitting her defeat. The magic word, releasing that iron grip on her wrists and allowing for the weight firmly pinning her down to lift. She scrambled out, flipping over and giving Irelia a rather intense scowl.

"Apologies, I... Have not had the touch of a woman in awhile, I didn't mean for-" Irelia had quickly begun to apologize, but Syndra harshly smacked the perverted captain across her face. Twice in the span of an hour, she supposed she deserved it once more. Again, massaging the stinging, red welt on the side of her face with a tender touch. For such a soft-bodied mage, she had quite a strong swing.

"Silence," Syndra spoke lowly, a pitch to that one simple word that spoke volumes to her anger. Her gaze shifted to that bulge for just a brief second, obviously disgusted by the very sight of that - in Irelia's humble opinion - large tent, before turning her head and lifting herself off of the ground. Literally, of course, hovering above the ground and immediately moving towards the temple.

"Where are you going?" Irelia called out. No answer. Syndra vanished through the gates, which promptly slammed shut, those heavy bars locking Irelia out for the time being. Irelia sighed and slumped over, knowing how royally she'd fucked the mission by this point, resolving to give it some time and return later with an apology gift. As well as to jerk off before returning to avoid a repeat incident, she swiftly decided as she gazed down her painfully erect bulge. She called to her carriage, which remained perched on the cliff of a floating fragment of rock nearby, and began her descent.

Syndra sat alone in her bedroom, dining at her table. The sun had long since begun to set over the horizon of her island, shadows of the surrounding trees reaching towards her temple under the orange glow that would soon fade to night. She had so much space to work with in this vast temple, though she rarely left her chambers if not for a purpose. The view of her domain from here was lovely. The interior of the entire structure she'd made her home in was well-lit and beautiful, though boring and empty without any sign of life. She did long for another's company at times, such thoughts heavy on her mind as she consumed her dinner in peace. Normally she enjoyed the silence, but tonight she longed for something. Conversation perhaps. A companion.

Irelia had admittedly triggered a response in her body with that shameless bulge-grinding. It made her scorn the woman just thinking back on it, her face a livid shade of red. She gritted her teeth, knowing fully well that it didn't feel all that bad. The warmth especially was nice. Feeling desired for her power was something she cared little for, but being desired for her body and beauty? She knew she was considered attractive, though she cared little for their standards of beauty, but such a bold confession of arousal by her attacker was secretely exciting to her. A feeling she struggled to repress now that she had time to cool off, even as her rage faded the very sensation of that throbbing tent kept her thoughts active. How many years had it been now? Even discounting the decades gone past in slumber. It was nice in some ways to know that even someone as young and distinguished as Irelia was able to be drawn in by her looks. Surely she had many beautiful Ionian women she could choose to indulge in, if she desired. Were it just anyone who did such a thing, Syndra wouldn't have hesitated to kill on sight.

Plus, she couldn't deny that the girl was rather pretty herself, though such a thought quickly brought a blush to her face as she spotted something out of the corner of her eye. It was as if her thoughts had summoned the warrior, who had just disembarked her mount to approach the temple once more. Irelia slowly approached, a bag in hand, gazing out towards the setting sun. The ornate front doors of the temple stood before her, raising her fist to knock. They swung open on their own. She prepared a greeting, but there was no one to welcome her. Cautiously she stepped inside, glancing around the dimly lit hall that laid before her.

"Hello?" she called out. Her voice echoed slightly, the door closing behind her with a booming slam. She flinched, but pressed on. She could only assume that she'd been invited inside, though she pondered the possibility of walking into a vengeful trap set in place by the mage. Still she pressed on, the clicking of her heels awfully lonely as she explored in solutide. Eventually she came across the curious sight of a sphere, merely floating in mid-air, surrounded by a mysterious field of what could only decisively be Syndra's magic. As if noticing Irelia's presence, it began to hover up the nearby flight of stairs. She followed, letting it guide her all the way to the sight of a door left ajar at the end of an otherwise barren hall.

"Syndra?" Irelia called out again, slowly pushing the door open. There the mage sat, scowling at her. It was unclear if the woman's intent was to lead her there at all, once more met right off the bat with a hostile look. "I've come to apologize," she began, keeping her tone formal. She produced a bottle from the bag she held. Rice wine, a polished and almost-sparkling bottle with some rather premium labelling. Irelia had certainly not cheaped out on her gift, though it only just now occurred to her that Syndra may not even drink the stuff. "I wasn't sure what to bring on such short notice, but I sincerely hope you can forgive me for my behavior earlier. I do not ask that we be friends, if you do not wish, I merely wish we can be allies in the coming future. No matter how long it takes for me to make it up to you! Even despite such a... Uh, rocky start. I simply don't know what came over me, I usually don't-" she'd begun to make excuses, but fell silent as Syndra stood from her chair.

"Fine," Syndra sighed with a scowl still sullying the admirable qualities of her face. Irelia blinked, a bit taken aback by such a quick agreement. Yet, there were clear mixed signals. She still seemed to be seething, aggressive movements forward suggesting witheld anger. The mage approached and accepted the bottle with a tug, examining it in her hands with that same sullen expression. That was it? Irelia stood in utter disbelief, watching as Syndra rifled through the bag and pulled out its remaining contents. Two glasses. There was a pause, then a glance in Irelia's direction, perhaps considering the fact that the girl had the audacity to bring a glass for herself. Still, she set them on the table - starting to go about removing the cork from the bottle as Irelia watched. Was she struggling to get it off, though? The approach looked a bit clumsy for someone usually so graceful.

"I, uh... I'm sorry, I don't usually..." Irelia stammered, trying to find her words. She was dumbfounded. Was it truly that easy? "Ahem," she quickly cleared her throat, a tad flustered suddenly. "So, do you drink often?" Syndra shot a glare in her direction at the question, kneeling to take her seat on the cushion before the table. "Right, of course." She watched Syndra pour two glasses, to her further surprise, seeming to top off both of the glass to the very brim. "Er... That's a bit much, isn't it?" Syndra almost seemed to ignore her comment as she offered up one of the drinks. Irelia nodded and accepted, sharing the first sip of the bottle with the woman who she hoped wasn't plotting to kill her even now.

"You may take a seat," Syndra offered. Irelia nodded and quickly sank down onto her knees, realizing how dumb she looked just standing there. This was going suspiciously smoothly, making her all the more tense while Syndra seemed utterly at ease. They sat across from each other, Irelia contemplating subjects that she could approach to make small talk. Why was she so nervous? Her palms were sweating as she gripped her glass, taking another sip. The mage seemed perfectly comfortable in the silence, examining Irelia briefly from head to toe. It felt as if it went on for far too long, every detail of her outfit scrutinized. What was she looking at? Her uniform? Her body? Irelia took another sip. No, surely there was no mutual desire here. Why would someone as terrifying and great as the Dark Sovereign find someone like herself attractive?

"So... I..." Irelia started to speak, but found herself fishing for something to comment on. She glanced over Syndra's casual attire, finding herself a tiny bit stricken by the woman's physical appeal once more. It was a much more human look to the powerful mage. No longer in an outfit suited for combat, but rather a dressed in a gown for a relaxed evening inside. It was classy, though surely comfortable by design. Those white locks had been put up in a somewhat messy bun as well, and she was able to take the time to admire just how delicate and pretty the features of Syndra's face were. All in all she was a stunning young woman, despite her somewhat aggressive personality and loner tendencies. Irelia found herself blushing as they locked eyes. Liquor was already taking hold of her mind, filling the silence by taking another sip of her drink.

"Well?" Syndra asked, arching a brow. She too took a casual drink from her glass, coughing slightly after swallowing her mouthful, her own cup nearly empty. Irelia's eyes trailed the movement of the liquid to those soft, peach-colored lips, glossy and wet with the sheen of the deep-colored wine. Her gaze followed along as the woman's tongue darted out and licked them clean. Irelia barely caught herself doing it again, she quickly realized, for the third or fourth time today. Why was she noticing all of these subtle, unintentionally erotic details? Why was she so painfully aroused by them? In this case she could certainly blame the booze, at least, though she awkwardly crossed her legs to hide any hint of a bulge in her tights.

"Well... You look rather nice tonight," Irelia commented stiffly, still struggling to permit herself to unwind in the same way that Syndra so easily had. "I don't mean to overstep, of course, but..." She quickly added on, stumbling over her words before trailing off.

"Relax," Syndra sighed. She began to pour herself another drink, before topping off Irelia's glass. Again, Irelia was a bit taken aback. It was clear that the mage wasn't pacing herself at all, did she drink that often? "I understand that you're nervous because of earlier, but I... Somewhat cautiously forgive you." It was like a weight on Irelia's shoulders was immediately lifted. She sighed, her posture slightly easing up. Syndra couldn't help but lightly scoff at the visible change, her amusement taking the form of a slight smile. "I still find your lack of self-control in that situation repulsive, but you're very clearly sorry for what you've done." Irelia nodded slightly.

"Yes, I really don't know what came over me," she agreed. "If I could be honest, I've been struggling with these... Urges for what feels like a month by now. Not to overshare, but it's been... Rough." She cleared her throat, her flushed cheeks far more visibly red by now. Syndra raised her eyebrows in amusement, a much more genuine smile across her lips. Another glass had gone down to the halfway mark already, nearly two glasses downed in ratio to Irelia's half. Perhaps her mood was lightening with the aid of the wine, though Irelia chose to believe that she'd properly earned a smile from the woman. If not only for sharing such an embarrassing piece of information.

"Oh?" Syndra chuckled. "I suppose it's only natural. Even the mightiest of warriors indulge often in the pleasure of their carnal desires. Don't you have a partner to help ease that burden?" She asked, remaining calm and somewhat formal in her inquiry despite provoking yet another flustered response from the captain. Yet, her words were slightly off. She sounded a bit giddy, and red in the cheeks. The effects of the wine were plastered across her face.

"Ah... Uh, no, nothing like that. I'm far too busy. Between my duties as captain, my own personal training, and making rounds..." Irelia trailed off. Syndra had leaned forward. The shoulder of her gown had slowly begun to slip off, showing off an ample amount of cleavage. It was impossible to not stare. "I... Uh, are you sure you should be pouring yourself another drink?" She quickly asked, watching as Syndra raised the half empty bottle.

"Hm?" Syndra furrowed her brow, obviously taking some offense to that comment. "I can handle my liquor just fine," she huffed, taking things a step further by taking a swig directly from the bottle. A deep swallow of that wine, setting it aside with a 'fwah' and the subsequent coughing as it burned and tingled in her throat. "Ah- ahem. Where are my manners?" She quickly tried to regain her composure, reaching across the desk to shakily pour some more into her glass, then reaching across the desk to once more top off Irelia's glass. The sleeve of that gown had slipped down further, dangerously close to letting that supple, pale flesh slip it. That buxom bosom was right in Irelia's face now, too, just inches away as Syndra rather clumsily reached across.

"Ah, wait! Here! allow me," Irelia quickly offered, gingerly taking the bottle from Syndra's grip. The effects of the alcohol were clear as day as the mage stumbled forward and landed on top of Irelia, the two women now chest to chest, Syndra's face in Irelia's shoulder. She lifted herself slowly, steading herself with her hands on Irelia's lap. They were nose to nose, Irelia able to feel the woman's breath on her face and to smell the strong scent of the wine they'd partaken in. There was a tense silence, Irelia shifting about in a way that had her full hard-on now pressed right up against Syndra's stomach through their clothes. Either Syndra didn't notice or didn't care, merely laying there with a drunken, yet wanting gaze.

It was taken as an invitation. Letting her urges overcome her, inhibition weakened by effects of the liquor, Irelia quickly leaned forward and locked lips with the tipsy beauty. She was met with a positive response, Syndra moaning and pressing back into her, their tongues meeting in the middle and mingling playfully. That small spark was all it took to ignite the flame, both pairs of hands starting to tenderly slide Syndra's gown off of her curvaceous figure. Irelia could feel a hand pressed to her crotch, slender fingers starting to massage the tent in her tights with a curious grip. Nails traced its shape, that painfully erect length threatening to tear its way through the cloth in sheer excitement.

Irelia somehow found her way on top of the mage, caressing the woman's sides. They broke the kiss, both females panting softly as they caught their breath, a strand of drool bridging the gap between their glossy lips. Irelia sat back, seated on her knees between Syndra's spread thighs - who still laid with one hand fondling Irelia's bulge. The mage's eyes trailed down to it, biting her lip gently. Irelia's heart pounded from the sight beneath her, of that deliciously soft and squishy figure. Plump in all the right places, a perfect hourglass form with skin soft and smooth like silk. All that floating must have made for such a flawless complexion, the lack of defining muscle making for such a purely pillowy sensation to touch and massage. It had the seams of her tights ripping from how achingly hard she was already. The only clothing that remained on that perfect body was Syndra's panties, clinging to those broad hips snugly, the crotch of which already damp with the woman's enthusiasm.

"It's honestly flattering that you get this hard for me so easily..." Syndra cooed softly, her fingers still stroking at that bulge through the tights. Slowly she trailed her hand a little more north, catching her fingers on the waistband and starting to tug down. Irelia watched, her own palms tracing down to give Syndra's thick thighs a firm squeeze. After a bit of struggle to slide the cloth over the tip of that thick extremity, she managed to let that meaty cock spring out of its prison - all twelve inches now throbbing eagerly in its newfound freedom, already drooling with anticipation as it loomed over Syndra's stomach. "Ooh... I could feel that you were big earlier, but this is... Unexpected," she giggled softly, gliding her fingers over those full, heavy balls adorning the base. The tips of those nimble digits teasingly stroked along the underbelly of the shaft, base to tip, letting her nails tickle the rigid flesh playfully. At the cusp of the helm she scooped up a drop of that leaking pre-cum and brought it to her lips, making eye contact as her tongue lapped it up. A satisfied "mmh" followed, which almost seemed to make Irelia's cock swell with an additional inch.

"Is it really okay...?" Irelia asked softly, letting her hands linger at the hem of Syndra's panties. She was met with a reassuring nod, to which she didn't hesitate to pull off those remaining undergarments. That tight, pink slit was now fully vulnerable, Irelia coming to let her cock rest along Syndra's soft stomach. They both took a moment to admire the sight of how large that length was in comparison to that slender tummy, and just how deep she could possibly go if it were to all be shoved inside.

Syndra reached down to grip it by the base in their mutual silence, giving it a few firm strokes before shifting and turning over onto her stomach. She laid flat across the ground, guiding that shaft across the cleft of her delightfully thick ass. As her tender grip released the length flopped into place between those heavenly mounds, Syndra rolling back her hips and slowly grinding against the underside. Irelia could feel her body burning hot, taking up the invitation to claim her seat in straddling those supple thighs. Her hands gripped Syndra's wide hips firmly, leaning over that wonderfully erotic figure and adjusting her crotch until the tip of her cock found the slick lips of the hole tucked between those plump cheeks. She prodded a few times into the entrance of those wet folds before tenderly starting to press forward, her swollen rod spreading the walls of Syndra's slit around its impressive girth.

"Hahh..." Syndra let out a soft moan immediately, pressing back into the invading length. A satisfying squelch of those lubricated walls gripping Irelia's girth invited her deeper, continuing to sink herself deeper as she could fit. She panted quietly, digging her thumbs into the creamy flesh of the woman pinned beneath her, watching the way she disappeared between those orbs of porcelain flesh and how even the most subtle of her movements made that skin ripple against her touch. She'd had some doubts about what she was doing at first, considering how visibly tipsy Syndra had become, but the heat and tightness that gripped her sensitive cock was mind-numbingly blissful. She let her worries fade away, deciding to focus solely on pounding the mage's cunt. She began to work her hips back and forth at a steady rate, each buck forward causing Syndra to let out another heated groan.

They'd both chosen to indulge in the shared grunts and whimpers of their pleasure, each far too fixated on the sensations what was the first time they'd had such an experience in far too long. Irelia might've been worried about blowing her load early if she hadn't been far too infatuated by the sight of those cheeks she'd been crashing her pelvis into, the firmness of her body slapping into those wobbly mounds at a steady rhythm. It was like she was grinding up against a cloud, though far more solid and present with how the vice-like grip of those insides met her every stroke. Those walls clenched around her girth in a way that drove her wild, wanting to ram herself deeper yet as her pace continued to ramp up.

The slow, tender tempo of those fleshy slaps grew gradually more intense. Irelia squeezed down on Syndra's hips and hauled her a bit more upright, face still down on the ground but her ass now evened with Irelia's own crotch. She wanted deeper, to reach Syndra's womb with each pump, continuing to pull back and guiding her partner's hips into her own. Those walls were further spread open, hammering herself deeper with growing vigor, soon to be balls-deep in the clasp of those drooling folds. Irelia's sack smacked against those lush thighs each time she propelled herself forward, coming to hunch overtop of Syndra's prone body as she eagerly slammed away. Their slow embrace had swiftly turned into the passionate plowing of a hotblooded Ionian woman with a desire to flood Syndra's womb, that tip repeatedly mashing itself into the waiting cervix.

Syndra seemed no less inclined to take this proper railing either, huffing and calling out in spine-tingling pleasure as she bounced her fat ass back into the piston-like thrusts of that pelvis as it slam-fucked her from behind. Her moans were piercing, likely loud enough to reach the proper exterior of the temple from the open window overhead, gripping at the rug they laid across as she had her folds rearranged by Irelia's conquest of her body.

Though she was known for her endurance on the battlefield, Irelia found herself struggling to hold out for much longer. She trembled behind each mighty thrust, her inexperience showing as she'd swiftly driven herself to a rather unceremonious climax. Her back arched, shuddering and moaning wildly as she leaned into Syndra's back and wrapped her arms around the woman's waist. Hips kept slapping into that jiggly ass from behind, her cock starting to spasm without restrain. Thick, creamy ropes of her seed flooded the womb of the beauty she'd managed to bed, unloaded without seeming end, seconds flowing like hours as Syndra was stuffed to the brim with hot, fertile spunk.

Even as those powerful throbs died down, the pair merely laid there in silence filled only by panting and gasping. Irelia nuzzled herself against the back of Syndra's shoulder, who almost seemed to be on the brink of passing out from exhaustion. She'd been given a thorough work-out in taking on such a bull, even if Irelia did lack the stamina of one, her own energy depleted in trying to keep up with the energy of the physically fit captain. She was tingly all over, a sensation she'd long since forgotten in her isolation, still trembling even as the minutes slipped by in their comfortable, though somewhat sweaty, embrace. Her eyes fluttered closed, a content sigh escaping her slightly parted lips.

They laid there for a good while, the buzz of liquor made it all too easy to just remain with bodies intertwined. It took several long, hazy moments for Irelia to gain the willpower to unsheath her softening length from that overflowing slit, disengaging from the body of her lover and rolling over to take a seat on the ground nearby. It quickly came to her attention that Syndra had fallen asleep in her arms, gently snoring with a dumb grin on her face. Irelia chuckled quietly, a blush forming as she admired the tranquil beauty of the woman's features once more, before carefully lifting the pleasant weight of Syndra's body off of the ground and carrying her over to the bed. She tucked the two of them in neatly, spooning with her already unconscious companion snugly, crotch to ass of course, before promptly passing out herself.

Overlooking the resting lovebirds sat a crow, perched on the branch just outside of the open window. It cocked its head curiously, eyes glimmering at the sight of the couple. Behind its mystic gaze watched Karma, who found the sight to be rather amusing, chuckling to herself in the confines of her dimly lit chambers. Her fingers glistened as they rose from her crotch, her body still heated from intently studying Irelia's progress thus far. It seemed things had gotten off to a rather decent start. Far better than she'd expected, even! Though a hunch in the back of her mind had her cautious. There was no telling what the morning after would bring. The spirit she'd been watching through spread its wings and took flight. She had a message to be delivered to an ally - an insurance policy, of sorts.


	2. Hired Help

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Karma enlists the help of Akali, a long-time ally of Irelia. Yet, how will Akali handle the developments of Irelia and Syndra's spicy shipping material - when she's been harboring a crush on Irelia all these years! Tune in now!

Akali's fingers lightly tapped at the surface of the counter of a nondescript ramen shop at the edge of town. Why had she been summoned here, exactly? She was just as clueless as anyone else, instructed to meet at the rendevous without any given reason. It was suspicious, though she knew fully well that Karma had her reasons. The woman came across as a bit holier-than-thou at times, from Akali's perspective, but it was rare that she would act without a proper cause. They'd had a brief encounter during the war, so many years ago, offering brilliant strategy in a time when it was desperately needed. Of course she'd also completely neglected the woman's advice and did as she desired, which immediately landed her in some hot war. Looking back on it, she'd probably have died there if it weren't for the reinforcements Karma had sent. Irelia had almost single-handedly saved her from a sure death. Well, Irelia and the soldiers she'd inspired to charge into what most would consider suicide - but none could shine as brilliantly on the battlefield as Irelia had at the time.

There was, admittedly, a lingering crush that crossed Akali's mind from time to time. They were so much younger at the time, though. She was almost certain that Irelia wouldn't even remember her name at this point. They'd met briefly to aid one another in repeling Sion's forces, but there was hardly time for them to catch up. It was understandable, they both led rather busy lives. Akali's work was non-stop, and Irelia had men to train and lives to protect. A wistful sigh escaped the ninja's lips as her bowl of ramen arrived, just in time for a pair of footsteps to approach from behind. A darker skinned beauty took the seat next to her, recognizable by presence alone as none other than Karma herself. Akali didn't even need to look up as she began to slurp down her noodles.

"Akali. You seem well," Karma chuckled softly, leaning onto the counter. There was no given response, let alone an acknowledgement of her words. "I suppose you're wondering why I called you out here." There was another pause. She couldn't help but crack a smile. "As professional as ever, I see. I imagine that you're irritated with my demanding of your presense, but I promise that you'll find this interesting." She produced an orb from her pocket, placing it next to Akali's bowl. The ninja finally lifted her head and licked the broth from her lips, grasping the crystal ball and peering into it.

Her vision settled on the scene of Irelia and Syndra in a kitchen of sorts. Irelia?! Akali coughed, nearly choking on her food, immediately settling her eyes on the captain. She looked just as beautiful as the day they'd met, and... Well, she had a nice ass too. Akali watched the scene play out intently. Syndra was mixing some kind of drink. A morning-after contraceptive from the looks of the ingredients. What the hell was that for? Surely the mighty Dark Sovereign wouldn't look at a man, let alone let one try and knock her up. Irelia made a gesture with her hands as she spoke, visibly apologetic, only to have Syndra sneer back at her. It was a silent show, impossible to make out exactly what they were discussing. She watched in confusion as Syndra promptly floated over to Irelia and smacked her across the cheek, hard enough to make Akali wince from her spectator seat.

"What the hell is all of this about?" Akali asked, visibly perplexed as she locked eyes with Karma. She returned the orb, taken in the mage's hands as she solemnly gazed down into its reflection. The scene had ended, its surface once more cloudy with its mystic power.

"To be brief, I've sent Irelia on a mission to earn Syndra's trust. An attempt at gaining her power as an asset for the coming war, should Noxus launch another assault," Karma began to explain. "Things are off to a somewhat rocky start, however. Maybe I've miscalculated, and neglected to acknowledge Irelia's emotions in these particularly stressful times. She's managed to earn something like compliance from Syndra for the time being, but I would be far more comfortable if they could deepen that bond further. She's volatile, and would be far too unreliable without someone maintaining her full, unwavering support." She set the orb down before Akali once more, who hesitated.

"So, what does this all have to do with me?" She arched her brow, crossing her arms. In truth, Akali was scared to pick up that orb. What the hell would she see this time? There was a hunch, a sight that could be associated with the contextual evidence from the scene she'd already witnessed, but she refused to believe it.

"I could use a bodyguard for Irelia, and you would suit the bill perfectly," Karma finally requested. "Not to protect Irelia from Syndra, but rather from herself. Something of an emotional anchor, you could say. You two are friends, are you not?" There was a glare in Karma's direction. She'd struck a chord with the ninja, for some reason. Slowly, she reached for the crystal ball once more. Karma gestured towards it, encouraging Akali to watch.

"What could this...?" Akali had begun to watch, but her jaw immediately dropped. The sight of Irelia straddling Syndra's ass was clear as day, a thick cock protruding from the captain's crotch and slamming into the pale cheeks of the mage's bubble butt. A gasp escaped her lips, quickly setting the orb down onto the counter and nearly letting it roll off of the ledge. She covered her mouth, her cheeks a vivid red, totally averting her gaze and staring straight ahead at an empty wall. Her suspicions of their intimacy had been true, though more shocking was the large appendage that Irelia had been weilding between her legs. What in the world...?

"So you see why I could use your aid," Karma chuckled, catching the glass sphere out of the air and returning it to her bag. "Irelia's emotions are too easily swayed in these tense times, and she succumbed to her own weakened willpower rather easily. Syndra seems to be similarly conflicted. Irelia may have unmatched combat expertise, but her handling of such a delicate matter promises to be... Clumsy. I hate to say it, but she may very well fall in love and abandon the cause altogether. Or, even worse, break Syndra's heart and invite destruction upon herself." Though the matter sounded serious enough, it put Akali off slightly to see Karma sporting a sly grin the entire time. Was any of that truly her motivation, or was there more to this?

"Fine," Akali accepted curtly, turning to finish off her bowl of ramen. None of that really sounded like Irelia, but, though she had a feeling Karma was witholding information, she found that there was a certain jealousy in the pit of her stomach. If she could break up those two lovebirds and save the Irelia, and Ionia by extension, in the process, her goals aligned with what was for the good of her country.

"Brilliant," Karma remarked, standing from her seat. "I'll send transportation your way by this afternoon. Prepare with everything you'll need for an extended stay and make your way there post-haste." She patted Akali's shoulder, fingers lingering in place for a brief moment. Then she leaned forward, the ninja able to feel the mage breathing right on her neck. "And besides, this may be a good opportunity to deepen your bond with her. That's what you really desire, correct?" The hairs on the back of Akali's neck stood up, choking on her meal once more. There was no chance to respond before Karma left the booth, leaving her to finish her ramen in silence.

The afternoon rolled around at an unbearably slow pace. Akali was restless, wasting no time in climbing aboard the carriage that had been arranged for her and taking the long flight to the temple in the sky. As she arrived she found Irelia training in the field, her toned body clad only in tightly fitting clothes that showed off her toned stomach rather noticeably. Akali caught herself staring as she approached, gazing upon the exposed flesh of her estranged ally. The way it glistened the woman's stomach glistened sweat was rather... Well, it was damned sexy. Her eyes couldn't help but trail to the crotch of those tights as well, seeking the bulge that Irelia had been sporting in the scene she'd witnessed. It wasn't so obvious that you could catch it at a glance, but there was definitely something tucked into those trousers. Part of her desperately wanted to see it in its full glory. Maybe she could...

"Akali?" Irelia remarked, thankfully interrupting that train of thought. Yet, Akali found herself in awe. Irelia had remembered her name? She smiled beneath her face-mask, setting her bag down at her side.

"Karma sent me to aid in your mission," the ninja briefly explained. Irelia seemed put off by this. "I assure you that she has good reason for it, but I have instruction to keep it vague." She explained. A lie, but she knew better than to tell Irelia her true purpose. After all, how did one explain that they were meant to cock-block someone to protect their country? This situation got even more bizarre when she thought of it in that light. "It's mostly just to-" She'd begun to elaborate, if only briefly, only to be interrupted by the front gate slamming open. Syndra emerged.

"Who is this?" the mage asked, her tone noticeably irritated. Her glowing eyes glared at Akali, unwavering. Even as Irelia spread her hands and intercepted Syndra's path straight towards the ninja, she continued to gaze over the mediator's shoulder. "I barely have need for one of you here, but two?" She growled, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Relax," Akali scoffed defensively. "I'm not here for you." She took a few steps back, distancing herself. "Just came to keep Irelia company, since living with a hag like you must be agony." Akali casually insulted, smirking beneath her mask. She could feel the woman already attempting to antagonize her, and she had no qualms with playing along. Of course, Akali couldn't help but admire the woman's youthful, supple body - in spite of her technical several-centuries-old age - slowly starting to understand exactly how Irelia fell into temptation in the first place. Akali certainly had an appreciation for both genders, but nothing could trump curves those full and lips those soft.

"It's odd," Syndra scowled, crossing her arms under her chest. "I don't remember either of us inviting you, you unwanted rat," Syndra huffed in anger. "What are you, a ninja? You lot are always so intrusive and obnoxious. Your kind ought to remain unseen. Preferably in the dirt." Akali winced, feeling her temper starting to heat up. The insult itself was a bit lame, she could tell Syndra was a tiny bit stiff, but she desperately wanted to make a good first impression on Irelia. She wanted to come out on top.

"And you won't see me if you keep your nose in your own business," Akali growled back. Something of a jealous pit had formed in her stomach while watching Irelia nervously gaze at Syndra, Akali internally acknowledging that she couldn't compete with a body like that. Especially when Syndra already had a head-start on her. That was precisely why she had to assert herself. She couldn't let her opposition control Irelia's dick with womanly wiles. Syndra visibly tensed up at that response, not giving Akali any time to react before barking back once again.

"I'll stick my nose where I damn well please," Syndra retorted. "I don't take kindly to brats who come around my home and try and tell me what to do," she snapped, lifting her hand. Irelia began to wave wildly, trying to break their line of sight to one another, panicking as the atmosphere around them grew heavy.

"...Look, just keep your distance, and I'll keep mine," Akali offered a sassy ultimatum, deciding to drop the subject for Irelia's sake. She wanted to try the woman's power, to defeat the bitch in combat and properly establish herself as the superior. Her hand made its way to the kunai behind her back.

"Let's all just... Calm down here," Irelia tried to reason, spreading her hands and gently pushing back both Syndra and Akali by their chests. There was a safe gap between them, but Irelia could still more than likely feel the daggers in their gazes piercing her skin. Syndra's paralyzing stare shifted to Irelia, eyebrows furrowing, before finally sighing and turning away, floating back towards the temple. It was clear as day that she hadn't appreciated Irelia trying to take a neutral stance. "Eh? Ah... Shit." Irelia sighed, turning to face Akali. "Did you have to be so... Rude? This operation is delicate enough." She frowned.

"Karma knew who she was asking to handle this task," Akali retorted, lifting her bag over her shoulder. "She gave me no instructions to play nice, just to do what I had to do. We can smooth things over with the princess later, she won't be going anywhere." She began to walk towards the front gate. Irelia jogged to catch up.

"...If you say so," Irelia conceded solemnly. "Though your arrival is... Extremely unexpected, I can't say it's not nice to see you again, at least. It's been awhile." A quick pivot of the subject made Akali's heart flutter briefly. So she was remembered. That was reassuring. "I'll set you up with a room, I suppose, ideally somewhere that you two won't be crossing paths often... At least there's a lot of space to work with. I'm sure she won't mind too much, she's really not as mean as she comes across," Irelia awkwardly chuckled, as if she didn't believe that herself, scratching the back of her head. She moved ahead, guiding Akali into the front hall. Akali's eyes found themselves glued to Irelia's ass, watching the way it swayed in those skin-hugging tights. She really did have the full package, aside from her package. Firm, thick cheeks and an ample chest, large but not overly. A toned, yet soft, body really was Akali's biggest weakness.

They made stiff small talk the rest of the way there. The walk was rather long, only made even longer by the lack of subjects to discuss. Akali and Irelia both seemed to realize that they didn't have much to talk about other than... Well, Syndra. The mission was the only thing they had in common, and they both had drastically different perspectives on the mage, it appeared.

"So, is she always like that?" Akali had opened up by asking, hoping to fill the tense silence.

"No, she's rather nice once you get to know her," Irelia lied through her teeth.

"I don't believe you," Akali chuckled back. "From what I can tell she's always pissed at something." The scene of Irelia getting slapped across the face over their morning exchange popped into mind.

"Well... You have to consider her circumstance," Irelia quickly tried to excuse the mage's behavior.

"Or maybe she's just a giant bitch by default," Akali smirked. Sound reasoning, she figured.

"Do you have to keep using that word?" Irelia frowned, fidgeting a little. She was clearly uncomfortable.

"What are you defending her for?" Akali arched a brow. "You two are supposed to be allies for the sake of defending Ionia. Nothing more. It's fine to think she's a bitch." There was a brief silence. "Or is it because of the sex? Is that it?" Akali chuckled. Irelia stopped before the door at the end of the hall, hand lingering on the knob.

"H...How do you know about that?!" she stammered. Akali laughed, amused by this, pushing on past Irelia and into the room. They entered the chambers that would become Akali's home for however long this mission took. Akali set her bag down on the floor and closed the door behind them, yanking off her face mask and stripping her unnecessary gear off. Piece by piece, neatly laying it all across the somewhat dusty table pushed into the corner of the room. Irelia took a seat on the bed, gazing around the room and looking over everything... But Akali. There was a clear tension in the room.

"I... Uh, so... I asked, how do you know about that?" Irelia asked, clearing her throat, trying to remain calm this time in spite of the blush across her face. Akali finished organizing her gear, which she'd had an impressive amount of hidden about her person, before strolling over to the bed. Something compelled her to do something daring, a power-move in order to win this little game as early as she could manage. She took a seat, but she'd done so by straddling Irelia's lap. They were crotch to crotch, her hips grinding slowly, a grin spreading across her lips while a blush gradually overtook her face. "Akali?!" Irelia stammered, her hands spreading and searching for a place that she could grab onto the ninja. There was nowhere appropriate that she could take hold of, however. Akali took initiative and took Irelia by the wrists, bringing those hands down and placing the girl's palms square on her cheeks. She was no stranger to making daring, high-risk moves, but it felt weird to do this so suddenly... Yet, all the same, it felt right.

"Relax," Akali chuckled, her free hand moving back to lightly tease the growing tent pressed against her cheeks. "I'm not judging you for it... I just figured I'd show you that you don't need that bimbo of darkness to have a good time." Her amber eyes glimmered gazed over her shoulder at Irelia, who blinked back in sheer shock. It was for her country, Akali reminded herself, definitely not just to satisfy the growing urge she'd had since watching Irelia and Syndra fuck on the floor. At least, not entirely. There'd be no better time to make this move, while Syndra was probably brooding in her room and Irelia was totally isolated. Awkward conversation and politeness would only delay the inevitable.

"I-... Uh..." Irelia stammered. She was at a loss for words. Akali figured that it understandable, taking charge in pressing forward, their chests mashing together, until they were both horizontal across the bed. Perfect. Now she could shift her position properly, lifting herself upright and getting on her knees.

"I'll take care of everything..." She cooed softly, moving forward and turning over - until her thick ass hovered right over Irelia's face, promptly taking a seat on its throne. They were each face-to-crotch, properly positioned like a particular two-digit number, Akali smothering the silver-haired beauty beneath the weight of her ass. Clad only in spandex shorts, she was one layer of clothing away from being fully exposed, a cameltoe visible between her spread thighs suggesting that she wore no panties underneath. Irelia seemed to take notice, her bulge growing much more prominent. Akali bit her lip, grasping the waistband of the tights that housed that tent and starting to tug down. Out flopped the hardening length that had been tucked away within, springing free with an excited throb as its bare flesh met the soft, hot breaths of the ninja lying on top. Akali licked her lips, a bit shocked by its sheer size, grasping it by the base and giving it a tender squeeze.

"It's even bigger in person..." she cooed playfully. A single stroke, just getting a feel for its impressive size and thickness, playfully swaying it from side-to-side. Her eyes glimmered excitedly in awe of the beast before her, examining it intently from those heavy balls to the pink crown. She kissed the very tip, her arm pumping the shaft in an effort to coax it to full mast, firm strokes working it from base to tip. All the while her hips rocked back and forth like a playful cat, mostly in time with each jerk of the length in her hand, attempting to entice Irelia into taking action. She succeeded with ease, Irelia seeming to lose inhibition and burying her face between those thighs. Gentle kisses were planted across her slit, shielded only by the thin cloth of her shorts - which Irelia slowly began to roll down those broad hips. They were soon both bottomless, Akali able to feel Irelia's tongue licking at her lower lips playfully.

"Ooh... Th-that's it..." Akali softly moaned, prompted to begin working a little harder. She planted kisses all across the side of the shaft, her fist stopped at the base and holding the hard-on straight as a pole, as she dipped her head towards the hilt slowly. Smooch after smooch down to those heavy balls, nuzzling the side of the thick girth with the smooth skin of her cheek, her tongue licking at the smooth surface of that sack. Irelia groaned in response, music to Akali's ears as she started to drag her tongue back from base to tip.

"You're... Ooh... Mmf," Irelia moaned out, the word she managed to get out immediately silenced by Akali pushing her own hips down forcefully. There would be no discussion, just indulgence in their desires. Another smooch on the swollen helm followed, leading to her tongue swirling around the bulbous head of the throbbing length before her. Irelia shuddered, sensitive to the assault on the cusp of her swollen prick, tensing up a bit before digging in deeper to those folds with her own licking and nibbling. Her fingers gripped Akali's cheeks firmly, her digits digging into the supple flesh of those slightly tanned mounds.

"Nng... Just... Let me take care of all your urges today," Akali promised, just above a whisper, her breath pleasantly hot against the shaft. She wrapped her lips around the tip and began to bob her head downwards, dragging those luscious, peach-colored cock-suckers over the upper few inches of the shaft. Her bosom was pressed right up against the backside, her spare hand coming to tug the cloth up and over her collarbone in order to sandwich the base with her breasts. She knew she wasn't as stacked as Syndra, she couldn't give Irelia a tit-fuck that could satisfy in comparison, but she knew of two key weapons in her arsenal: she had full control of her gag reflex, and her ass was lethal. Sure, it wasn't as pillowy and silky smooth, but it was firm and perfectly shaped. Judging by the way Irelia was digging in and smothering herself in it, she could tell it was being appreciated in its full, shapely glory, as well.

Akali began to effortlessly swallow more of that fat length down her throat, well over half the shaft easily sliding between her firmly sealed lips without much difficulty. It strained her airway a little, a bit too dense compared to anything she'd practiced with before, filling her to the point of being unable to breathe. She would've liked to see Syndra do this half as well, though. Granted, genuinely wouldn't have minded seeing Syndra suffocated on a cock... Though maybe not Irelia's, specifically.

Quickly shoving those thoughts aside, she eased herself into a steady groove. Strokes of her skilled mouth up and down, deep-throating the near-full length of the girl-cock before her in an impressive display of her prowess. It was almost as if her throat was built for this sort of thing, the lack of choking or gagging making the process seamless, the parts she wasn't quite able to force herself to reach being smothered and grinded against by the supple flesh of her modestly-sized chest. Irelia grew tense underneath, barely managing to satisfy Akali's own urges, fumbling with her inexperience in doing her best at licking at Akali's cunt.

Akali's lips kissed the base, nose nestled against those full, twitching balls underneath, eyes slightly fluttering. Her slit tightened, leaking juices like crazy from sheer arousal at the bliss of the fullness of her throat, toes curling slightly in her socks. Her nostrils flared, wanting to hold balls-deep for as long as she possibly could, raising her hips and squirming slightly. Irelia moaned wildly, harshly squeezing the mounds hovering above her face.

"Hahh, Akali, you're - fuuuck..." Irelia whined softly. Akali felt triumphant the longer she held herself in place, knowing that she was thoroughly impressing her mark, but it wasn't through yet. It was time for the grand finale. She pulled off, gasping loudly as the tip escaped her parted lips with a loud 'fwah' and several frothing ropes of spit splattering Irelia's crotch. Her fist swiftly pumped the shaft, wet schlicks audible with each stroke of the full length. Akali positioned her lips by the tip once more.

"I want you to fuck my throat like it's my pussy," Akali purred softly, giving the head a few playful licks, lapping up the oozing pre-cum playfully. "Don't hold back. Take out all of that sexual frustration on my mouth... I can take it," she chuckled softly. Irelia stammered, but no proper words came out in her surprise, given no chance to object as Akali dove back down. It was almost instant, swallowed to the base in just a few bobs of the head once more, a wiggle of Akali's hips prompting Irelia to take charge as instructed.

Akali felt confident in her ability to handle Irelia, and the monster plugging her windpipe, until she could feel Irelia's hands take hold of her head from above. Cold feet at the last minute, but given no chance to turn back. Irelia held her head aloft like a toy and began to thrust up into those glossy lips, balls slapping off of Akali's face each time the Irelia's hips slammed upwards. Heavy thwaps of those swollen orbs filling the room with each aggressive lunge to the hilt, bulging Akali's neck with the sheer girth of that meaty dick. Akali finally gagged, eyes rolling back, the abuse of her face and mouth causing her to fingers to dig into Irelia's hips and her legs to twitch.

Was she having an orgasm just from getting her face pounded? Absolutely, blissfully moaning out from the throat-fucking she'd somehow been taken off-guard by despite asking for it. She hadn't thought that Irelia would've gone through with it, for some bizarre reason, or at least not at this intensity. There was no restrain, merely thrusts driven by the primal urge to blow her load down Akali's throat.

"Ah, fu-u-uck," Irelia groaned and grunted, lifting her lower-half up by her feet on the bed, pelvis a few inches off of the sheets. She continued to mercilessly drive herself into Akali's lips like she was ramming herself into a toy, her tight grip on those dark locks ensuring that the ninja couldn't budge her head an inch. "Your throat is... Hahh it's divine!" Irelia could hardly form the words. "I'm gonna-a-a... Fuck!" Irelia abruptly yelped, slamming Akali's head down on her shaft and making her kiss the base for several long seconds. Saliva bubbled around Akali's sealed lips, tapping at Irelia's thigh weakly. It was too late, that thick length was spasming inside the confines of her throat, thick, creamy ropes flooding her stomach, those heavy orbs taut and throbbing against her face.

Akali went submissively limp, being forced to choke down every drop, Irelia taking her sweet time in emptying her balls down the clasped embrace of the airway squeezing her girth. A sigh escaped her lips, slowly dragging back her hips until the tip popped out from Akali's sloppy wet throat-pussy and casually smacked back against her face. She sputtered and panted, though was otherwise no worse for the wear, mascara faintly running down her cheeks from the tears in her reddened eyes. She wiped the strands of spit dribbling down her cheek, her breathing hot against the saliva-coated length, doing her best to regain her composure after that one.

"Ahem..." Akali coughed, clearing her throat. "You... Really went all out, hm?" She chuckled, biting her lip. A kiss shortly followed, nibbling teasingly at Irelia's slowly softening length. Irelia could only moan and tremble in response, apparently shaken by an intense climax. Akali lifted herself and changed her position once more, hovering her crotch over Irelia's pelvis. "I didn't say we were done yet, did I? I told you, I'm draining you, and stripping away all of those naughty urges you've been having." Akali's pitch was firm, taking that slightly drooping shaft in hand. Though Irelia had been slowly softening in her bout of weakness, it appeared that the notion of getting a taste of those tight folds had woken her back up. Her head snapped forward, gazing down at the sight of her length pressed against the entrance to that cunt. It didn't take long for her to achieve full-mast once more, if not even more swollen with arousal than before.

"Hahh... Akali, are you sure?" Irelia softly groaned, propping herself up on her elbows, gazing in admiration of that bare slit hovering over her unbearably erect cock. Akali decided to let her actions speak for her, arching her back forward and slowly lowering herself. She impaled those walls on the tip, sliding down the shaft with the ease of almost too much lubrication, wet folds and smeared saliva accommodating the thick girth with far less effort than otherwise necessary, sitting on it all the way to the base.

"Ugh... You're... So fucking big," Akali struggled to remark, letting her legs interlock with Irelia's waist. She was too weak to properly prop herself up, far too soon after recovering from their encounter. Normally she might've said something witty instead, but she found herself at a loss for words for possibly the first time in her life. Perhaps it was intimidation in handling such a large size, able to already feel the tip throb against the entrance to her womb, or just butterflies from getting to do something like this with Irelia after all this time. Her hips began to stir that dense girth around inside her cunt, rolling her eyes back in bliss at the sensation of that thick shaft grinding against her clenched walls. She took her time to adjust before starting to bounce, a groan escaping her lips, her thick cheeks starting to gently plap off of Irelia's lap.

It took Irelia some time to warm up, her brain lagging behind Akali's actions. She found herself momentarily caught off-guard by beauty of the girl's expression as it twisted in pleasure, Irelia sitting upright until their noses bumped into one another. Though still processing sensation of the firm strokes of those hips working her cock up and down each shake, her hands reached out on instinct and grasped the girl by her waist - helping to guide those wobbling cheeks across the distance of the wide girth they stroked so skillfully. Akali was far from a novice in the bedroom, unlike Irelia, showcasing her prowess in being flexible while maintaining full control of her body in those movements. Her walls gripped tightly, her hips moving and rolling without a hiccup in those swift little bounces, entire body pressing right up against Irelia's. A tempo of her soft, squishy cheeks slapping into Irelia's pelvis quickly formed, audible alongside the squelching of her tightly gripping walls around the mind-numbing girth of Irelia's dick. Irelia's own hips began to move, thrusting back into Akali's, each slight buck upwards drawing a moan from the ninja's lips.

Music to Irelia's ears, spurring her to take more action. Her hands moved south and tightened the grip she held on Akali's firm, jiggling cheeks, tugging back down each time those orbs of ass-meat lifted off of her pelvis. The slapping grew more aggressive, huffing and groaning overtaking their soft and slow-paced moans. The glisten of sweat shone on the skin of each woman, their chests heaving nearly in sync with each heated breath exhaled from behind her clenched teeth. Akali had lost control of the situation oh-so easily, giving in to her urges and weakly sinking into the embrace of her lover. They squeezed one another tightly, Irelia hammering herself balls-deep with each forceful thrust. Her cock swelled, her body trembling.

"I'm... Gonna..." Irelia whined out softly, biting her lower lip. A grunt followed, Akali given no time to prepare for the torrent of spunk flooding her insides. She squirmed, but they were intertwined with hands holding her broad hips in place. She squeezed down on Irelia's waist, enduring the ropes of hot seed plastering her womb, able to feel that swollen sack tremble as it nestled against her wet lips. Akali let out a sigh, eyes fluttering shut, walls gripping and squeezing that spasming girth as it pumped her full. She felt a little bloated by the end of it, Irelia letting herself remain seated deeply in Akali's folds while they exchanged nothing more than exhausted breaths. They sat in silence, each trying to process what had just happened.

Akali considered it a success, yet Irelia was conflicted. Why had she just given in so easily to her urges like that? These instances felt more and more unlike her with each passing day, something sorely wrong with her control over her body and desires as the days went by. Surely it was all in her head, but she was left wondering...

The door slammed open, Akali swiftly looking over her shoulder and Irelia's eyes jolting open. Syndra stood in the doorway, eyes glowing intensely, all too apparently seething with rage.


	3. A Tiresome Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tensions rise to a boiling point. A lot of fucking ensues.

Time stood still for Irelia, lifting her hands from Akali's hips and awkwardly raising them to the sky like it was a stick-up. Akali began to laugh, starting to slowly begin bouncing her hips once more. Irelia tensed up, feeling her shaft throb against those slow movements, a pit forming in her stomach. Syndra cried out in rage and stormed out, the door slamming shut behind her with a gust of unnatural wind. Akali rolled her eyes, leaning forward to deliver a playful kiss on Irelia's lips.

"Relax," Akali purred lightly, lifting herself from atop Irelia's lap and climbing off of the bed. "She'll get over it. It's not like the two of you are committed or anything, right?" Irelia let a soft sigh escape her lips. She supposed that was true, though it didn't ease the burden of the guilt she carried. They parted ways without much further conversation, not feeling as light of mood as Akali seemed to be, and she made her way back to her own chambers.

The night went by uneventfully, until her door creaked open at the stroke of midnight. She was slowly stirred awake by the feeling of another person climbing onto her bed and stripping away the sheets. A pair of thick thighs straddled her hips, fidgeting with her panties. The bulge they contained was unveiled, and in the dazed blur of the moment she felt the feelings of a tight vice gripping her girth. Those broad hips bounced away slowly, taking her throbbing length for a ride without any efforts to rile her from her sleep otherwise. She rubbed her eyes, gazing tiredly upwards and attempting to peer through the dense darkness of the night to catch a glimpse of the perpetrator.

"Syndra...?" she choked out softly, her face growing hot. There was no response, though she could feel a menacing glare being cast over her from above - which was familiar in itself. Even being unable to see that adorable face being twisted in anger, she knew for certain that the mage had come for revenge. She was defenseless, pinned beneath the pleasant weight of those hourglass curves furiously bouncing away in her lap. That plush flesh colliding with her own with each stroke of the hips was wonderfully soft, begging for her to reach out and grasp it. She raised her arms, and was soon met with Syndra taking her by the wrists. One hand was casually placed on Syndra's waist, fingers digging in to help guide each shake of that thick ass up and down the shaft, the other pulled into the warmth of the woman's bosom.

Irelia was a bit shocked by where her palm had been settled, but didn't hesitate to begin squeezing and kneading that pillowy orb with a firm grip. Syndra let out a soft groan, her wet cunt pumping Irelia's twitching length with vigor. It was as if she was determined to get Irelia off, rather than herself, though the tightness of those walls gripping that girth suggested she was thoroughly enjoying their union as much. In her drowsy state Irelia was no match for the wet and heated embrace of those walls, however, and found herself losing control a bit prematurely. Her cock twitched, thick, creamy spunk pumping into Syndra's womb in generous quantity. A low groan escaped her lips, panting and moaning as they shared an intimate moment of bliss, before Syndra unceremoniously slid off of that aching rod and simply left.

There was no further exchange, not even a single word of explanation or otherwise granted, just a quick and casual encounter in Irelia's chambers. Irelia sighed, left somewhat unsatisfied with the departure, but managed to twist and turn with that hard-on awkwardly grinding against the sheets until she passed out of exhaustion.

The next day came and went without mention of the prior night by either girl, making Irelia wonder if the night-time encounter was a dream. Akali and Syndra kept their distance with relative ease, and Irelia did her best to spend time with each woman. She had blossoming feelings for both, she felt, but it was hard to place where on the border of lust and love each of them sat. They were both rather attractive women in their own ways, Akali cute and playful while Syndra was mature... And, well, there was a subtle layer of sincere affection beneath her ice-cold bitchy persona that shone through every now and again. It was nice, though tiring when they were in the same room for too long. Still, she trained all afternoon with Akali and shared dinner with Syndra, before once more retiring to her own chambers to sleep.

Once more came a midnight guest that evening. Under the mask of darkness there came light tiptoeing across the stone floor. Footsteps? Irelia was more aware this time, unable to get any rest as she curiously awaited to see if Syndra would make a repeat visit, and in spite of her weariness she was acutely aware of the shuffling across the floor. It came to her bedside before climbing underneath her sheets and, just as the night before had brought, her panties were soon stripped away. A tongue ran over the side of her stiffening length, Irelia reaching out to peel away those blankets at this sensation. Akali gazed back up at her with a seductive smirk, the ninja wrapping those soft, velvet-like lips around her girth and starting to slowly bob and suckle at the throbbing shaft.

"Oh fuck... You too...?" Irelia gasped softly. Akali giggled, vibrations tingling down Irelia's eager shaft. Well, she couldn't object now. She was diamond-hard by this point, letting her head fall back in her pillow and closing her eyes lightly. She would merely hone in on the sensation of those fingers caressing her sack, rubbing and lightly scratching those smooth orbs playfully, and the feeling of those soft cock-suckers rolling back and forth over her shaft. They took her deeper and deeper, Akali's skilled tongue working the underbelly of her length with each seamless bob of the head. She clearly wasn't playing games, her efforts to drain Irelia's balls certainly not going unnoticed as Irelia struggled to keep herself from busting prematurely.

Akali's deep-throat was too potent, and in the end Irelia found herself inhaling sharply before bucking upwards and blowing her load. Akali kept her lips kissed to the base, letting out a content moan with each rope pumped into her stomach, refusing to let up until every drop had been squeezed out by her enthusiastic suckling. Irelia sighed, laying her head back and quickly dozing off to sleep as Akali shuffled back out of her room.

Come next morning, she was left to seriously ponder what the hell was going on with those two. Surely there was evidence of their unspoken competition. No matter how much Syndra rejected Irelia verbally, it was certain that she cared at least a little. Akali was much more up-front about it, she had a clear distaste for Syndra and whenever they couldn't avoid one another she glared down the mage with a mix of spite and jealousy. Irelia found herself exhausted in her efforts to keep them apart, not to mention the gradual amount of sleep she was losing to both of them. One would think that she wouldn't even have the energy to think about sex.

That was entirely false. She was harder than ever anytime she was around one of them, to the point where she'd be excusing herself to rush off to somewhere where she could relax and meditate in solitude. It felt unnatural to be this horny at the drop of a hat, as if they were conditioning her deliberately. What was more, they almost appeared to be just as riled up at times. The sexual tension only grew more apparent with each passing hour confined in this temple with one another.

The next few days went the same as the last few, including their night time shenanigans. It was almost as if they'd scheduled to alternate shifts with each night, with Syndra returning on the third evening to smother Irelia's face with her bosom while once again riding that cock with uncharacteristic fervor. The fourth night brought with it Akali, who crept in and slid atop that cock in reverse cowgirl. The moonlight illuminated those bouncing cheeks brilliantly, bringing Irelia again to a swift climax.

With each passing sex-filled night came a more sleep-deprived morning shortly behind it, and she was starting to get exhausted. Not her cock, though, which only seemed to brim with more virility than ever, to the point where even just a glimpse of Akali's flexibility on the training grounds would bring her back to her room to rub one out - the same way that she would have to hide her hard-on while dining with Syndra, who wore increasingly revealing tops that seemed to be deliberately emphasizing as much of her cleavage as could be considered tasteful. Perhaps she was caught staring when night five brought Irelia the sensation of those milky mounds smothering her shaft, and perhaps Akali was watching from the shadows when night six brought the ninja's own tit-fuck with additional lip-service to compensate for her lack of cup-size.

It was the seventh day that Irelia had decided she'd had enough. Her sleep and training were suffering, and she was constantly hard to the point where she was worried something was seriously wrong. They were two adult women, they could go a few hours without trying to rip the other's throat out. Hopefully, at least. She desperately wanted them to just get along, if only for a day, but it seemed too tall of an order. Akali had a bit of a childish ego to her, and Syndra felt possessive despite her stoic exterior. The way they were using Irelia's sexual desires as weapons of a sort against one another was primarily harming her, while also being insanely pleasuring to the point of feeling like a dream when she was with them, but the stress of it all was almost too much. Ionia needed Syndra, but she didn't want to hurt Akali... What the hell was Karma thinking, dammit?! Irelia had to wonder if she knew something that hadn't been communicated intentionally.

On top of everything, she was left to wonder what was wrong with her gradually growing appetite for sex. It was almost non-stop that she wanted to just bend over both of the girls and breed them senseless like a wild animal, an almost uncontrollable urge. Though the might of her will overwrote that depravity, there was an unmistakable instinct in the back of her mind anytime she was in close proximity to either of the two. To just ravage and conquer, regardless of location or feeling. After all, they'd been taking advantage of her every night without her own say in the matter. Why would it be wrong to just- No. She couldn't think such things. She would be proper and respectful, as a true Ionian would. The standard she was held to was too great.

One thing was certain, though, and that was that this competition had to end. Perhaps she could get them to sit down and work out their differences? Wishful thinking. A sigh escaped her lips, slumping forward onto the table over her dinner. She'd taken it to her room tonight, wanting to isolate instead of sharing the meal with Syndra as she usually did. Noodles floated around the broth as she poked around with her chopsticks, resting her chin in her palm and staring blankly into her meal. What could be done to settle this rivalry? Short of cloning herself, there felt to be no rational solution. Which, was definitely an interesting idea that began to bring forth some interestingly arousing ideas...

A knock came at the door, interrupting her perverted train of thought. Syndra calmly invited herself in, not even waiting to be invited inside, letting the door swing shut behind her and floating to the seat adjacent to Irelia. She sat down, crossing her legs and setting her meal on the counter. So much for eating alone, Irelia supposed. It was only fair, and she had been getting a bit lonely. There was no sense in aimlessly following any stray thought and praying for a solution without inspiration. They silently each slurped down their meals, sharing this brief moment of peace. Irelia couldn't help but give Syndra's bosom a glance, peering into the keyhole cleavage of the mage's sweater and feeling her tights tighten a bit. There was no end to this torment in sight.

She was taken off-guard as the door creaked open again. She winced, and Syndra gaze rose from her meal to glare at the intruder. There was no introduction needed for Irelia to know Akali had just entered the room now. There was a pause before the door slammed shut. Irelia briefly considered how to apologize to Akali later, feeling a bit guilty about things after ditching their training session earlier, but was surprised to find that the ninja had stayed. The third chair was taken, the two foes seated across from one another with nothing more than a table that was far too small for the purpose of keeping them from lunging for the other's throat.

"You have a nasty habit of showing up in places where you weren't invited, hm?" Syndra asked with a casual tone, though the intent of her words was evident enough.

"And you have a nasty case of resting bitch face," Akali chuckled softly, before noisily slurping some ramen up from her bowl.

"Well, better to look like a bitch than a mutt," Syndra snapped back, wiping some broth from her glossy, purple lips with a napkin. Her makeup was flawless, Irelia couldn't help but note in the back of her mind, far too acutely aware of those subtle little arousing details.

"If that's what you have to tell yourself, hag," Akali remarked with a scowl, leaning back in her chair and balancing it on its hind legs. Syndra flinched, her gaze dismissive and downcast. She raised a hand calmly and made a motion with her index finger, followed abruptly by Akali's chair collapsing underneath her, crashing to the ground.

"Hag?" Syndra scoffed lightly as Akali scrambled back to her feet and brushed herself off. "Irelia certainly doesn't seem to mind my maturity in the slightest. In fact, she can hardly keep her eyes off of my body when we're together." A smirk spread across her painted lips. Irelia was caught red-handed, both girls catching her in the act of staring down the mage's exposed cleavage.

"Well at least I don't need cow-sized tits to keep her attention, skank," Akali clenched her fists, trying her hardest to take that blow gracefully. It was clear as day that it cut deep, though. "After all, some of us have actual skills in the bedroom. I bet she gets off with me twice as fast as your lazy ass." A quick attempt at a rebound had wiped Syndra's grin right off of her face, who seemed to be trying her hardest to not exert her powers and destroy her own home. Were they outside in the fields, things might've been different.

"You're calling me the slut when you're the one with experience in the bedroom?" Syndra growled, rising to her feet. Their gazes had met, and the tension between them was palpable. Irelia was frozen in her seat as she glanced back and forth between the two, searching for signs of which girl might try and strike first. "How many dicks did it take to loosen you up enough to use that as an excuse? Surely Irelia would prefer my tight cunt any day of the week!" By now Syndra's face had lit up, likely just as embarrassed to say those things as Irelia was hear them.

"As if! She could get the same satisfaction from a blow-up doll!" Akali mocked. That seemed to be the straw the broke the camel's back, as Syndra lifted her hand once more. Irelia leaped out of her seat and raised her arms between the two, trying to break line of sight if only to slightly defuse the situation, sporting a shameless hard-on that was clear as day pitching a tent in her tights.

"Let's all just... Calm down here!" She nervously ordered, trying to keep her composure. Glancing between the two she saw their bemused expressions, each of them fixated on her throbbing bulge. "...Ah, uh... Sorry about that, you two caught me at a... Really bad time," she quickly tried to apologize, clearing her throat and lowering her hands over it in a poor effort to hide it. "Listen, how about you two just return to your chambers before someone gets hurt, and we all just relax a little?" She tried to reason, giving an awkward laugh.

"She was probably thinking about how satisfied she was after my blowjob," Akali chuckled, keeping a cool head. Her arms crossed over one another, taking up the dominant stance. Syndra was quick to lapse back into anger.

"As if! You saw the way she was ogling my tits, she was probably daydreaming about fucking them!" Syndra sharply exhaled. There was another pause, each of them contemplating what to say next. Irelia was too stunned to speak. Maybe if they got it out of their systems now, they could cool off a little and ease up a bit? Wishful thinking. "If you're so damned good at it, how about you prove it here and now!" Syndra challenged, grabbing Irelia by the arm and yanking back on it. She stumbled back, hauled off to the bed and tossed onto the sheets.

"Eh?! Hey, slow down!" Irelia hollered, to no avail. Syndra climbing onto the mattress and began to fumble with those tights, peeling them down and off of the raging hard-on. Akali had strode over with due haste, helping the process along with a few yanks of the fabric down Irelia's legs. That thick length sprang free with its usual energy, possibly even more aroused than usual, already oozing with a trickle of slightly opaque seed down the side of the shaft and wildly pulsating. Was it bigger than usual?

"Fine, watch and learn!" Akali quickly accepted, climbing onto the bed on the other side of Irelia's lap. Both girls laid horizontally with their chests mashing against Irelia's outer thighs, their heads hovering just inches from either side of that swollen length Akali granted the first move in their competition. She wrapped her hand around the base, holding the turgid rod straight up - as if it needed any help in that endeavor - nimble fingers giving the twitching shaft a few strokes before dipping her head forward and dragging her tongue along the underside of the shaft. She lapped up the flow of pre-cum with tender, playful licks, not matching the intense attitude both of the women displayed at all, before wrapping her lips around the tip and suckling on it like a delicious treat. Irelia threw her head back and groaned, deciding that... Maybe, just maybe, this would be alright. It was possibly the engorged hormones talking, but something in her head decided that this role of a centerpiece in their fierce game of back-and-forth was a necessary mantle to take up in order to bridge the gap between the two rivals and clear the air.

It was also entirely possible that the prospect of getting her dick sucked by both women at once was also just too alluring for her pent-up self to pass up in the heat of the moment, as problematic as it sounded in the grand scheme of things.

So she kept silent and leaned back, spreading her thighs slightly, and gave both girls the liberty to do as they pleased. Already it was off to a good start, with Akali's tongue tenderly swirling around the spongy tip of her dick. Syndra observed, but couldn't stay away for long. While Akali toyed with the very head, the mage lowered her head until her mouth met the sack. Her soft, purple lips wrapped around the smooth, pale orb and began to suckle, hooking one arm under Irelia's leg and bringing her hand up to massage those large balls in a pleasurable display of her own skills. Irelia couldn't help but acknowledge the irony in Syndra handling the balls, but suppressed a childish snicker. Instead a moan escaped her lips, already a bit hard-pressed. This would be a long evening for her, it was certain, and there was no doubt she wouldn't be getting any rest again tonight. That was just the price she would have to pay for peace - and pleasure that most would probably kill for.

The insults had stopped being flung back and forth, at the very least, as both girls were entirely focused on servicing the stiff pole before them. Akali had begun to bob her lips across the upper few inches, stroking mid-portion of the length with a firm grip of her hand. Syndra had more than enough room to lick and suckle all over the base and those heavy orbs, her dark lipstick faintly smearing the skin wherever her plush lips had graced with another wet smooch. Both of Irelia's hands began to move out on instinct, one reaching towards the skirt of Syndra's skirt and flipping it up. Her gaze briefly glanced towards those full, thick cheeks, letting her palm rest on that bubble butt and giving it a squeeze. Syndra pushed back into the offending hand, submissively letting Irelia grope and knead the doughy flesh in an abrupt shift of attitude. Irelia had half-expected to have her hand swatted away.

Syndra must've really been serious about winning this, Irelia reasoned, and she would certainly keep in mind the possibilities that could be born from being bolder than usual, if both of them were so keen on winning her favor. Following that same line of thought, she placed her other hand on the back of Akali's head. She pressed down, shoving those lips deeper across the twitching girl-dick and starting to slide into the waiting throat that laid beyond. Akali showed her typical prowess in handling this, not hesitating to take the opportunity to show off a little. She buried the shaft all the way to the base, bumping Syndra's head out of the way, before locking eyes with her foe. Her eyelids fluttered briefly, her neck bulging impressively. Syndra scowled, visibly quick to acknowledge her shortcomings when it came to throating something as not-so-short as Irelia's cock. Akali tugged her head back, prompting Irelia to ease up, slowly sliding the length from her windpipe and letting the shaft go with a satisfyingly wet 'pop'.

"Fwahhh..." Akali moaned, giving the saliva-slick dick a few pumps before wiping the spit from her chin. "Your turn. Lets see how much of it you can paint purple with those pretty lips of yours," Akali chuckled, a smug grin plastered across her face.

"Haven't we gone over this already? I don't need years of practice whoring myself out to satisfy her," Syndra remarked with a smirk, grasping at her top and yanking it up and over her bosom. Those pale, milky white mounds bounced free, Akali's mood visibly souring at the sight of those pillowy jugs coming to rest on Irelia's thigh. It was clear as day what Irelia's response was to the sudden unveiling, communicated through a silent, powerful twitch of the shaft. Syndra licked her lips, taking the shaft by its hilt and scooting forward to nestle it between her cleavage. Most of the length vanished into the valley of those supple orbs of tit-flesh, just the tip and uppermost few inches still jutting out. Syndra planted a warm kiss on the very cusp, slowly letting those glossy cock-suckers roll down over the glans and nursing at the swollen crown greedily, her tongue flicking at the bead of pre-cum oozing out and licking it clean.

"I'd probably have fat tits like you too if I was a lazy hag," Akali growled in response, reaching out and smacking one of those mounds in the heat of the moment. Syndra let out a muffled yelp of surprise, cheeks lighting up as the flesh wobbled beneath Akali's palm. "Now move, you're hogging all the dick!" Her demand was met by Syndra dragging her luscious lips from around the tip with a soft 'pop', before simply arrogantly smirking, pressing her hands against the sides of the shaft and starting to grind those mounds across the length. Up and down in slow strokes intended more to flaunt her assets over actually pleasuring the cock she smothered between them.

Not that it affected Irelia any, too lost in her struggle to not just blow her load then and there. She'd already been so softened up by Akali's throat, and now her sensitive prick was immersed in the silky smooth embrace of Syndra's bosom. The little detail of having these two beauties fighting over her alone was enough to drive her wild on its own, even neglecting the pleasure of having them compete over her cock.

"How about you put your own tits up to the test then, hm?" Syndra sarcastically suggested. Akali paused for a moment, but yanked up her shirt and moved to mash her own chest into Syndra's far larger melons. She was by no means flat-chested, but the comparison was a bit harsh. While Syndra was able to comfortably bury most of the shaft with ease, Akali couldn't hardly even wrap herself around the full girth. Both of them combined, however, was more than enough for Irelia to teeter onto the brink of losing it altogether, cup-sizes be damned.

"I'm... Gonna..." she groaned lowly. Her words were ignored entirely, the two girls locked in a deadly glaring match. They were just an inch apart, noses nearly bumping, both of them grinding and massaging the swelling shaft with their chests, the saliva-coated rod being assaulted from both sides by the wonderful embrace of two bosoms entirely encompassing her girth. It was too much. "Hahh... Fuck..." she sharply exhaled, throwing her head back as the tip of her length exploded with thick, sticky ropes of her pearly seed. Syndra and Akali gasped, neither of them having been paying any heed to Irelia's labored panting, each of their faces and chests plastered with a generous amount of that potent spunk. Their collarbones were painted with the off-white creamy fluid, the streaks more visible across Akali's tanned flesh than Syndra's pale skin, though each of them were plastered almost evenly in distribution.

"So... Much..." Syndra remarked, making the mistake of sitting back and scooping up some of the seed from her cheek. She brought it to her lips, making a show of licking those slender fingers clean for Irelia. Akali instead went for the source. "Bitch!" Syndra quickly huffed, watching as the ninja slipped her lips around the tip once more and began to bob her head across the seed-stained shaft. She glanced up and winked, taking it all the way to the base in her efforts to polish it clean.

"Mmf..." she made a point of moaning, her gaze never wavering from Syndra's death-stare as she casually dragged herself back up to the tip. Her tongue toyed with the all-too sensitive tip, her efforts to milk out the last few drops drawing forth their intended reward. Irelia trembled slightly from her hypersensitive state. These girls were absolutely trying to kill her, but goodness did it feel too good to pass up. With any luck, a night of this could kill all of those pesky urges she'd been storing up.

"Fine. If you wanna be a greedy slut, be my guest," Syndra scoffed, raising her hand and pointing her index finger towards the sky. Akali raised a brow, starting to lift her head from the tip - only to have her movement interrupted by Syndra sharply swishing her finger downwards. Akali's head was slammed back onto the hilt, lips locked against the hilt and squirming against the force of an invisible spell holding her in place. She gagged and groaned out, tapping at Irelia's thigh, helplessly being suffocated on the thick girth of that swollen length.

"You wanted this, right?" Syndra chuckled. Her finger began to move up and down, moving Akali's head with it by the mere force of Syndra's will, swiftly stroking that shaft with the ninja's mouth like it were a toy. Up, down, up, down, each full pump of the length producing another wet gag from Akali's throat, saliva bubbling around her partially sealed lips and frothing along the length sloppily. Irelia was just as helpless, moaning and grunting in the blissful pleasure of Akali's tight, warm throat. Part of her hardly even realized that it wasn't Akali moving on her own accord, or perhaps she didn't care, in an uncharacteristically selfish act of prioritizing her pleasure over Akali's well-being. Surely Syndra wouldn't take things too far.

So instead of trying to help, she rolled down Akali's shorts and placed her free hand on the girl's ass. Her palms began to fondle both girls in near-sync, squeezing and kneading both Akali's firm, shapely cheeks and Syndra's soft, plush ones in similar fashions. Her grips equally firm on each, her strong fingers digging in and massaging the mounds around under her palms. Syndra scooted in a bit tighter, permitting this act while relishing in the joy of choking Akali out on Irelia's wildly pulsating cock. Irelia bucked back into the forced movements eagerly, her balls smacking against the side of Akali's face, quickly finding herself brought to the brink of a second orgasm. This one was harder to withstand, as if she were somehow hornier than she had been initially.

"Gonna cum?" Syndra cooed, pressing her chest against Irelia's arm. There was a clear struggle on her face, unable to hold out for much longer, biting down harshly on her lower lip. "Then go ahead... Give this greedy cum-slut what she wants," Syndra purred softly into Irelia's ear, before abruptly shoving Akali's head back to the hilt with one final flick of the finger. That did it. Syndra's sweet words had serenaded her to the point of quivering in climax, an orgasm just as bountiful as the first flooding Akali's throat and pumping the ninja's stomach full of that hot, sticky spunk. Irelia let her eyes flutter shut and let out a shuddering moan, her panting and whining slowly dying down as the seed stopped flowing. Akali was finally permitted the chance to yank her head back and breathe, coughing and sputtering onto the back of her wrist.

"Heh, couldn't even put your money where your mouth was," Syndra amusedly mocked, wasting no time in taking the opportunity to climb on top. She'd slipped her panties off with practiced ease and straddled Irelia's lip, lining up her cunt until it was just above the still-throbbing tip. It was time to claim her prize. Irelia had different plans, however. She reached up, seizing Syndra by her hips and abruptly flipping the dynamic. Now she was on top, Syndra landing flat across the bed, Irelia positioned between the mage's legs. "Eh? What are you doing?! Hey, let me go!" She stammered, apparently not fond of losing her control over the situation. Irelia was deaf to it, however, shoving the tip of her shaft against those pinks lips and prodding into the waiting folds aggressively.

"I figure it's about time I get my turn on top here, hm?" Irelia panted softly, before decisively thrusting forward. Syndra's attempt at a rebuttal was cut short by a sharp moan escaping her lips. Irelia had buried herself halfway to the hilt one one movement, and didn't pause in picking up the pace. Her hips thrusted eagerly into that waiting embrace, spreading those tight folds around her thick girth with each fierce buck of her pelvis. Syndra began to holler, her sopping wet slit defenseless to that swollen length. It didn't take long for Irelia to sink herself to the hilt, moving with the fierceness of the animalistic urges that had been calling to her these past few days. Why not go all out while she had the chance? She'd knock up both of these women and claim them both, not just one! Her hands grasped Syndra by the undersides of her knees, spreading those thick, jiggly thighs wide apart, mercilessly slamming into Syndra's cervix without rest. Each pump of the hips produced the slapping of skin bouncing off of skin harshly, sending ripples up through Syndra's plump curves - which, of course, only further fueled Irelia's flame.

"I can sort of see what you see in her when she's not talking..." Akali snidely remarked from the sidelines, gazing curiously at Syndra's flustered face. "She's actually kinda cute," she chuckled softly. "In fact..." she trailed off in consideration, before coming to hover her own crotch over Syndra's lips. Once more, the mage tried to object, only to be silence by Akali plopping her ass down on the woman's face. Muffled moans sounded out, and Akali's own groans of pleasure shortly followed as Syndra showed surprising obedience in starting to lick at that wet cunt. The sight only drove Irelia into a deeper frenzy, continuing to jack-hammer her hips into the waiting slit being reamed out around her dense length, on a non-stop warpath to conquer Syndra's womb.

"Fuck... If I'd known this was all it'd take to get you two to get along, we should've done this day one," Irelia groaned out, digging her fingers in tighter. Akali chuckled lightly, her own breathing labored from the sensation of Syndra nibbling on her pussy lips. Irelia's movements failed to slow for anything, throwing all but her desire to break Syndra out of mind and ruthlessly slamming her hips away at the clenched embrace of those quivering folds. Her ferocity didn't come without a price, however, finding herself slowly losing out to a third consecutive orgasm. She shoved herself once more to the hilt and moved her hands to grasp Syndra's waist, her length spasming inside of the clasp of those girth-gripping walls and flooding the mage's womb full of the hot, potent seed that Irelia had been craving to deliver. Syndra went limp underneath, moaning hotly into Akali's slit, lightly grasping at the sheets and squirming in a futile effort to avoid getting knocked up by those fertile ropes of spunk. Irelia drew back, wiping the sweat from her brow, having made sure to empty every drop inside.

"Damn, you really did her in..." Akali lightly groaned, slowly lifting herself off of Syndra's face. "I don't suppose you- Eh?!" She yelped as Irelia tackled her next, pinning her down to the bed - face-down and ass-up. Irelia, in an almost hurried manner, grasped Akali's hands behind her back and sandwiched her sticky shaft between the peach-shaped rump before her. "Hey! Calm down, we can talk this out!" Akali writhed underneath, but Irelia was merciless in mounting that thick ass and shoving the head of her cock against that drooling, waiting slit. Given no time to object, Akali could only whimper in pleasure as Irelia began to thrust forward. She was balls deep in just a brief build-up to it, right where she'd left off with Syndra, ramming her cock into that vice grip with all her might. Sweat beaded down her bosom, huffing like the savage she'd adopted the behavior of, her hips colliding with Akali's bouncing cheeks and making them wobble with each clap of flesh.

"You... Two..." Irelia started to groan, struggling to get a word out between each powerful lunge forward. "Have been disrupting my sleep every night for the past week!" She growled. It became apparent that she'd been holding back on Syndra, but was giving no such mercy to Akali's cunt now that she was next in line. "Every damned night, waking me up with your petty back-and-forth! I'm going to fuck you until you pass out next, and then I'm gonna go get some sleep!" She declared, Akali only able to bring herself to moan in response. Irelia sped up, if such a thing was even possible, hunching forward over those jiggling mounds and humping away to her heart's content, bent on turning Akali's brain to mush in the same way that Syndra had already had her mind fried from bliss. Akali's moans vibrated as she rocked across the creaking bed, back and forth.

What seemed like an eternity of that raw cock rearranging Akali's insides ended in just a few minutes. In the same way as Syndra had been finished off, Irelia slammed forward one final time and let loose. Akali moaned wildly, her walls splashed with that torrent of thick seed and her womb bloated with what felt like a gallon of the stuff flooding her insides. Her eyes rolled back in satisfaction, tongue hanging from her parted lips, left to her own devices laying limply across the bed as Irelia unsheathed herself and surveyed the situation.

A happy sigh escaped her lips. This was the most peaceful she'd ever seen the two girls together in the same room. Albeit they had both fallen asleep rather soundly within moments of getting creampied, but she considered it a win regardless. The depraved thought arose that she could continue sating her urges, their consciousness not necessarily a necessity in the matter, but she shook the very idea from her mind. No, she would go get some sleep at long last. Her still-raging hard-on be damned.

Yet... Where was she supposed to sleep? It only finally dawned on her that this was her bed they'd passed out in...

"Ah, dammit..." she sighed softly, yet still found herself unable to suppress a soft grin. At least she could enjoy the quiet for a time, letting her gaze drift and locking eyes with the bird peering blankly into the chambers from the tree beyond the open window. Karma gazed back.

She'd long since lost track of how many orgasms she herself had gone through while simply observing, slowly drawing her fingers from her tingling slit after a rather intense finale. Her other hand remained seated squarely on her chest, fingers clutching the supple flesh snugly. The haze of lust was slowly clearing from her mind, and she'd had her fun spying on the love triangle she'd put into motion. She was ready to admit that perhaps things were finally getting a bit out of hand, and that it'd be best to put the curse to rest before they all lost their minds to lust. Herself included. It was time to call in another favor.


	4. Charm Expertise

Riven laid awake in bed. She'd been given rather vague instructions to sleep lightly this particular night by her visitor. Karma had come to their peaceful, remote village without so much as a letter in the mail preempting her arrival. She'd requested Riven by name, drawing the exile from her busy work repairing roofs and helping out in the fields. It was her penance for her crimes against Ionia. It was hard, honest work that barely made up for the atrocities she'd committed, but if she could even make amends for a sliver of the damage she'd caused it was well worth years of toiling away under the hot sun.

She'd never expected such an esteemed guest, however. Their chat was brief. Karma had requested her aid in devising tactics against Noxian forces. Riven had initially hesitated, not wanting to abandon the family who had been generous enough to house and feed her during such a crucial farming season She hadn't done enough to help yet, they hadn't been paid back for their kindness. They insisted, however, that she go. It was far more important. Though somewhat reluctantly, Riven accepted, a bit torn between her sense of duty to the family who gave her a chance and the greater good. It was also a bit nervewracking, admittedly, to re-enter a life in the military. It was precisely what she was trying to run from, and now she was being pulled back into it? Perhaps she could trust Karma, but it made her uneasy.

What was the woman's game, though? To wait an extra day and to "sleep lightly". They were getting her a partner, but who this partner would be was completely unexplained. They could've been halfway back to the capital by now. A sigh escaped her lips, turning over in her sheets and closing her eyes. She fell into slumber slowly, trying her hardest to hold onto her senses. She'd been resting much easier lately. Her nightmares and recollections of the horrors she'd experienced firsthand had slowly begun to vanish from her sleepless nights with the passage of time. It was likely her conscious being slowly mended by her efforts in restoring the countryside, if she had to chalk it up to something.

Not even fifteen minutes after she'd started to drift off, her eyes blinked open. There was someone in her room, lurking in the shadows. Karma? She sprang up, immediately locking eyes with the figure hunched over the foot of her bed. They had one knee up on her mattress, hands positioned on either side of Riven's legs, getting ready to crawl on top of the sheets. They blinked back in surprise. There was a long, awkward silence. Who the hell was this, now? A woman with long, dark hair and bright orange-ish eyes, her features fox-like and long, fluffy white tails flowing behind her. She looked astonished by Riven's simple reaction of waking up to the shifting of weight across her bed.

"Who the hell...!?" Riven asked, starting to scoot away, back into the wall. The fox cleared her throat, trying to play it coy, slowly up-righting herself and adjusting her skirt.

"Ahem... I was just, uh... Oh, this isn't my house! Silly me," she giggled, waving her hands with an innocent smirk. She took a step back. "I'll be going now!" A quick nod of the head as she leaped back, only to yelp as a bright green rope of a sort wrapped around her body and bound her tight. She fell forward, shoved onto the bed at Riven's feet. Karma stood in the doorway, holding the magic bondage aloft by a leash.

"Nice to see you, Ahri," Karma chuckled, the fox squirming about atop the sheets. She huffed, her large bosom rising and falling with the sharp exhale - threatening to burst from her already snug dress in her tight bindings.

"I repeat. Who the hell is this?!" Riven shouted, gesturing towards the intruder. Ahri glanced back up at the exile, upside-down from her perspective, a dumb, sheepish grin across her luscious lips.

"Your... Super secret roommate that you forgot about?" she suggested, rather than answering. "Happens to the best of us!" Her quick attempt at a recovery was met by Karma tugging on the thread, tightening it. She let out another gasp.

"Ahri here has been feasting upon your nightmares ever since she'd discovered you'd come to Ionia," Karma began to explain. "Make no mistake of her intent, she desires to neither harm, nor help. It is merely her nature and the necessity of finding food. Though, I suppose it being beneficial in your case makes the two of you a perfect match, hm?" Karma chuckled. Riven still had far too many questions to raise. "Which is precisely why the two of you will be partners in the defense of our country moving forward." This had taken aback both girls, the two exchanging a final glance before snapping their heads towards Karma.

"Working together? With... What is she, some kind of demon?!" Riven stammered. Ahri began to pout, opening her mouth to object before abruptly being silenced by Karma binding her mouth with an additional rope jutting out from her spare hand.

"Well, not quite..."� Karma shook her head slowly with an amused laugh. Riven didn't quite find it as funny, knowing that she'd been preyed upon without her knowledge in the dead of the night for who knew how long. She slept naked most nights, even! To know that she was being crept on in her sleep all these weeks... "But you two can get to know one another on the trip to our destination, you'll be working rather closely together in these coming months."� Karma was met by Ahri mumbling something into her restraints, trying to squirm against the bindings around her wrists. The binding around her mouth was released.

"Hmph... Thank you!" Ahri remarked sarcastically, not totally unlike a sassy child. "But like, what's in it for me? What's stopping me from just running the instant you undo this stupid magical bondage?" Ahri arched a brow while making eye contact with Karma, attempting to challenge the woman's authority. Karma tugged on the leash again, tightening the ropes, a smirk across her lips.

"Well, if you are of no aid to Ionia, then why would I let a monster run amok? I do have a duty to defend my people, of course," she chuckled, leaning in closer. They bumped noses, Riven observing the menacing aura that Karma had managed to produce in the process. "But I suppose if you were to be of some benefit, I could overlook your crimes for a time." Ahri winced at this, acknowledging her past mistakes. A slight nod followed. "Good!" Karma smiled, releasing the ropes that restrained the fox. Ahri flipped over and sprawled out with a whining groan. "We leave first thing in the morning. Get some proper rest, now," Karma ordered, letting the door close behind her. Without so much as waiting for an invitation, Ahri climbed up the bed and under the sheets, taking up the majority of the bed as she curled up and passed out. Riven watched the immediacy of this action and sighed, tolerating her temporary roommate for the time being.

Come the next morning, Irelia and Akali were training in the fields of the floating island. Their daily routine was perhaps a bit stale, but she never tired of Akali's presence. Syndra watched them from the window while pretending to read, Irelia occasionally catching glimpses of the mage gazing at them with something like jealousy. She did her best to split her time between them, but this bizarre love triangle was only further complicated by the clear competition between them. It had become far less mean-spirited since their... Well, one might call it a bonding session, but regardless of the depravity that went down in their threesome, they'd both calmed down somewhat. There were still spats, but at the very least they could eat dinner in the same room without ripping out one another's throats. Irelia had even found the occasional night where she could sleep without her chambers being invaded, even if only once a week.

They almost seemed to have a schedule arranged as to which of them got to bed her that evening. Syndra would often silently enter and, without asking consent, practice sucking Irelia off under the sheets. Every other day, Akali would at least lead by employing some kind of seduction tactic to bait Irelia into taking initiative and pounding her ass. Irelia felt like she should've been constantly drained, but somehow she was full of virility. They were practically fucking around the clock even beyond those bedtime invasions as well, Irelia unable to chalk up the anomaly of her libido to anything other than... Well, diet, perhaps?

She glanced up from her daydreams as a carriage loomed overhead. It touched down on the island's outskirts, three passengers disembarking. Irelia quickly glanced back up to Syndra's window, who'd gone missing in that moment from her usual spectator's seat, before gazing back over towards the distant figures.

"Karma?" Irelia asked aloud. Akali was similarly staring, dumbfounded, hands on the back of her neck as she observed silently. Karma herself was unmistakable, but who were the other two? The one in red seemed to almost have tails flowing behind her, though they appeared to flow into one as her pace picked up. Why was she running at them? Wait, was that...?

"What are you doing here?!" Syndra growled as the temple's gate slammed open, the metal booming as it parted before her. She floated out to face Karma, her narrow gaze locked on the council elder. Karma slowed to a stop, about ten feet away, her hands folded before her.

"It is good to see you as well, Syndra," Karma sagely remarked, a polite smile across her face. The girl in red rushed past, Irelia slowly coming to recognize Ahri as the fox leaped into her arms. She was left with no choice but to catch, the dark-haired bombshell swinging around Irelia's neck in a near three-sixty before letting her feet touch the ground.

"Xanxan!" Ahri giggled, nuzzling her cheek into Irelia's flushed face. All eyes fell on Irelia, now, who was utterly shocked by this turn of events. Why had Karma brought her here of all people?! Not to mention the other woman, who she had no impression or knowledge of. Any vague knowledge of whoever she might be was had been completely pushed aside by the surprise of a familiar tackle-hug and a body with unmatched curves and softness pressed up against her own.

"Xanxan?" Akali asked with a somewhat dry, yet inquisitive, tone of voice. She couldn't help but crack a smirk, though, almost embarrassed for Irelia. Syndra scowled, finding it no laughing matter.

"It appears we have more catching up to do than I had estimated," Karma chuckled, pushing past Syndra and walking towards the temple. Syndra's balled up her fists, but didn't deny Karma entry into the structure. "Come, let us get situated. I'll put on some tea," she offered, not hesitating in making herself at home. Riven shortly followed, a bit wary as she gazed at Syndra out of the corner of her eye. Akali paused for a moment, before shrugging and picking up her feet, a bit reluctant to leave Irelia's side but still taking her spot next in line. Syndra only had Ahri to turn her rage towards - so, naturally, she yanked back on the fox's collar and pried her off, before grasping Irelia by the arm and hauling the erection-suppressing integral love interest off towards the kitchen with the rest of them. Ahri brushed herself off and brought up the rear, but was cut off and left outside as the gate slammed shut behind Irelia.

The next few moments were a blur to Irelia, as they all took their seats in the dining hall around an impressively large, ornate table. Karma had boldly taken the seat at the head of it, Syndra resigning herself to sitting to the elder's right, with her irritated face resting chin-in-palm, and Riven at Karma's left. Next to Syndra sat Irelia, fingers tapping nervously at the table as she made eye contact with the ever-flirtatious Ahri seated across from her, the fox teasingly brushing at Irelia's ankle with her bare foot in light up-and-down strokes. Occasionally her eye contact would shift towards the glaring Syndra, as if to challenge her with a smug grin, before returning to gaze lovingly at Irelia's flustered expression. Akali sat at Irelia's right side, looking a bit bored as she toyed with her spoon swirling around her teacup, waiting for something to happen. Irelia could only focus on how much of a recipe for disaster this was.

"So, I suppose you're all wondering what exactly I've gathered you all for," Karma started, setting her teacup down onto its saucer. Syndra's fist slammed into the table, a splash of her own drink staining the counter.

"In my home, no less!" she spat, evidently still enraged by this turn of events. "I was doing just fine on my own until the lot of you decided to barge in here and disturb my peace! Idiots!" She growled. Karma laughed, waving off the woman's irritation. Irelia was a bit taken off-guard by how quick Karma was to dismiss the rage of the terrifying mage.

"I assure you, this is all for good reason," Karma quickly remarked. "As I'm sure you've all noticed, or at least those of you who have been residing in this temple, your libidos have been undoubtedly soaring through the roof as of late. I've come to notice this while observing your..." she trailed off, a momentary lapse in her cool demeanor as a faint blush rose to her cheeks. "Ahem. Countless engagements, since Irelia's arrival." Syndra tensed up, nostrils flaring in a fit of anger.

"You've what?!" Syndra roared, rising to her feet. Akali similarly flinched, but remained surprisingly cool by Irelia's assessment. Something suggested she'd already known about this. Irelia herself was less than surprised, though any reaction she might have had was sidetracked by Ahri's foot slowly sliding further up along her leg. Surely, she had no intentions of...

"Do not worry," Karma quickly waved off Syndra's anger once more. "I've been the only one to observe your... Well, let's not speak of it for now." She quickly reassured with a modest laugh. "The fact of the matter is, a curse has been spread upon Ionia. In particular, Irelia has been targeted." The room went silent. Syndra stared on, quickly shifting her now-perplexed gaze back to the blushing captain. Ahri's foot was squarely pressed against the bulge in Irelia's tights under the cover of the table, massaging it slowly back and forth, not stopping despite the attention diverted to Irelia - who struggled to keep her cool under close watch.

"What curse?" Akali asked, breaking the silence, leaning both elbows onto the table and folding her hands. "What, some kind of horny spell?" she chuckled, rolling her eyes.

"Well... That would be one way to put it, I suppose," Karma slightly nodded. "Sion's invasion brought with it more than a warning. I have reason to suspect that a powerful mage used the attack as a distraction for their true intent of incapacitating our mightiest warrior. The extent of the curse is unknown to my knowledge, as the only way to tell would be with time, but it only seems to be ramping up with each passing day. Furthermore, it also has some residual effect on those around it, taking root in the minds of those who come in contact with her. Surely the two of you can attest to that," Karma grinned, knowingly. Akali shifted her gaze to a nearby wall in a subtle confession of guilt, while Syndra turned away and crossed her arms with a grumpy sigh.

"So... What exactly do we do about it?" Akali quickly tried to change the subject, refocusing the group on more important matters.

"Well, that's precisely why I've come here," Karma picked up. "I've brought Riven here along for her knowledge of Noxian war tactics and practices. They rarely stop and consider morality when it comes to their underhanded methods," she began to explain, gesturing towards Riven. Riven seemed to be the most professional at the table, nodding silently while simply observing the lot. There was a hint of confusion in her expression as well, Irelia picked up on, likely chalked up to the chaos of the gathering.

"And why's the fox bitch here, then?" Syndra huffed, whirling around to lock eyes with Ahri. Forget her rivalry with Akali, Irelia could almost feel Syndra's intent to murder with stare alone. Ahri stuck out her tongue, starting to grind her foot into Irelia's bulge even harder out of spite. Irelia had to suppress a groan, feeling herself swelling to full-mast underneath.

"Well, she's an expert in charm magic, after all," Karma remarked, unphased by one-track collision course for a train-wreck in front of her face. "I've spent countless hours tracking her for this very purpose. She will aid our cause greatly if she can determine precisely what the origin of the curse is, and how we can alleviate it." Syndra didn't particularly seem to take a liking to this answer, quick to refute that point.

"But how can we trust a mangy fox with a task so important?!" Syndra was heated, as if personally insulted by Ahri's mere presence. Ahri rolled her eyes and feigned ignorance to the insult, locking her flirtatuous gaze with her "Xanxan" once more. Now both feet were in Irelia's lap, teasingly stroking that tent's sides back and forth, doing everything she could to manipulate Irelia's thoughts into focusing solely on t he fox herself. It was working like a charm, Irelia hardly able to even register the conversation at this point.

"I would do anything for my adorable Xanxan," Ahri cooed softly, a slight pout to her demure face. Irelia could feel herself throb, a powerful twitch of the shaft threatening to blow and paint the insides of her tights white. "I know you're probably put off by my devastatingly good looks, but... You can trust me! So don't you worry about a thing, Syndie, I'll take very good care of my Xanxan!" She purred softly, subtly licking her lips, trying her hardest to coax that secretive climax out under the table.

"Syndie?" Akali couldn't help but laugh, unable to stifle her amusement. An enemy of one's enemy was one's friend, as it went, even if she seemed no more happy about Ahri's presence than Syndra had. "Ahem..." she quickly attempted to calm down, feeling Syndra's glare shift over to her. Her own gaze became more serious as she exchanged a glance with Ahri. "What the hell is up with that nickname anyways? You two know one another?" she tactfully changed the subject.

"That's between me, and my Xanxan," Ahri playfully remarked, slowly shaking her head. Irelia felt eyes fall on her once more, growing as stiff as a statue and sinking into her seat. "But anyways, if that's all settled, I think it'd be best if I hauled Xanxan off to somewhere a little more private and began our little... Erm, investigation. If that's alright with you, of course, Syndie?" she asked, cocking her head. "It is your home after all... Wouldn't wanna intrude." To Irelia's relief Ahri's feet finally left her lap, the fox coming to push back her chair and stand.

"...Fine," There was another tense, silent pause, before Syndra had begrudgingly consented to letting Ahri have her way. "If it means this damned curse can be cleansed and I can return to solitude, be my guest." She scoffed, before turning and floating off and out of the room. Akali abruptly stood shortly thereafter, her chair scraping against the stone floor as she shot to her feet.

"I'll take that as my cue to go back to training, I suppose," she sighed, seemingly a bit dejected herself. Irelia could already feel some guilt welling in the pit of her stomach, but her raging arousal had the reins now that Ahri had suitably prepped her. She watched Akali stroll out of the room with nothing but thoughts of what the "investigation" might entail. Riven quietly stood and departed after Akali, seeming almost entirely confused by the situation, with Karma the last to head towards the exit.

"Be thorough," Karma advised with a wink, all too aware of Ahri's intentions. "It's for the good of Ionia, after all," she reminded them, before leaving the two alone at long last. Ahri could hardly wait to nearly pounce over the table, hiking up one leg and crawling towards Irelia. Her cleavage was on prominent display from this angle, hanging from her chest as if her dress was ready to slip off on its own accord. Irelia's gaze fixated on those two pale, plump orbs, her heart pounding, watching helplessly as Ahri slid the teacup out of the way and climbed into Irelia's lap. It'd been an unconventional method of coming to meet her, but it was too damned alluring. Irelia was already on the brink of ravaging the fox, feeling the woman's pleasant weight seated in her lap with thighs hugging her hips. One of Ahri's hands caressed Irelia's cheek, stroking her skin tenderly.

"Ooh... All nice and hard for me already, hm?" Ahri purred softly, her breath hot against Irelia's skin. She grinded her thick ass across the bulge, reaching back to hike up her skirt. Ahri's supple cheeks pressed into Irelia's lap firmly, full-on stroking that tent between those soft mounds. "I wouldn't have taken you to be someone who was into that kinda thing before... But, well, I suppose the curse probably had a hand in that too..." she cooed, even such a simple statement having a deliberating effect on Irelia's mind when the tone was so gentle and erotic. Ahri was definitely some sort of drug.

"So... What are we going to do now?" Irelia faintly asked the question, unable to help but place her hands on Ahri's waist. She squeezed down, guiding those broad hips in their rhythm back and forth across the swollen lump in her tights.

"Well, Xanxan..." Ahri softly moaned into Irelia's ear. Irelia felt as if it might fall off, burning as hot as her cheeks. "We're gonna try to... Mmh, well, let's call it purifying. We're going to release all of that negative, pent-up energy... Every. Last. Drop. M'kay?" She mewled softly, lifting herself up and off of Irelia's lap and spinning around. She faced towards the table, bending forward over the waist-high counter and flipping up her skirt to reveal those flawless cheeks. Gazed on in shock, the grand reveal of the little detail that Ahri had neglected to wear panties. "And then, once you're cleansed and the curse is weakened... I'll override it with my own charm! Sound good?" Irelia could hardly focus on whatever Ahri's intent was as she was faced with those tight, pink folds on full display - the fox reaching back to spread one of those delectably squishy cheeks and exposing those drooling walls in invitation. It was a miracle Irelia's pants didn't burst at the seams, quickly shoving back her chair and rising to her feet, working at tugging down on the waistband.

"If it's for Ionia..." she chuckled quietly, her pants dropping and permitting her thick length to flop out over those waiting cheeks. It rested along the cleft of Ahri's bubble butt, its massive size possibly even swollen an additional inch or two larger than usual from the painfully arousing properties of her partner. She panted softly, a sticky trail of pre-cum already drooling from the tip and leaking onto the small of Ahri's back, drawing back in trembling anticipation as she let the tip prod into those waiting walls.

"Ooh... You're bigger than I remember, Xanxan!" Ahri moaned playfully, licking her lips. She arched her back, her chest and torso flat against the table while she wiggled her hips playfully, waiting to be mounted. Irelia began to press forward. "Hmhmhm... No need to be - ahn! - gentle back there... Give me all you have!" she whimpered in pleasure, Irelia's dense girth splitting open her clenched walls and setting about shaping them to the ridiculous size of that twitching length. Irelia positioned one hand onto Ahri's hips, wasting no time in thrusting away with the purpose to mate the fox's slutty hole. She groaned, the wonderful tightness of those lips almost unbelievable. Ahri's folds gripped to the very shape of her thick rod, drawing her deeper into its heated wet embrace. Irelia lurched forward, failing to resist the allure of slamming away without tact or skill, merely succumbing to her desire to pound away like a brute until her pelvis collided with those wobbly orbs.

"That's it... Hahh... That's it, Xanxan, harder!" Ahri moaned encouragingly, clutching at the table as she was slammed into its surface from behind. Irelia made sure she could feel every smack of her waist off of that wonderfully soft landing pad, watching them bounce beneath her force, the lewd, wet slaps echoing through the vast dining hall. Her moans were louder yet, quickly losing herself to the carnal pleasure of this curse in its devastating combination with Ahri's presence. She felt like she could do this for hours, in this position alone, slamming her tip into Ahri's cervix with the sole intent of cramming the womb beyond it full. Irelia's pace picked up further, watching the sight of her cock disappear beyond those cheeks intently, panting and heaving like she were in heat. Each thrust produced another satisfying squelch of that wet slit parting before her force, her cock glistening with Ahri's own arousal. It only spurred her to work harder, sweat already beading down her forehead from this over-exertion.

She would surely tire herself out in no time like this, just as they'd planned, right? A brief thought in the back of her mind interrupted by the sole, one-track desire of blowing her load in Ahri's slit. It would erupt soon, coming to a quick climax as the additional build-up to this heated session came to bear its fruit. Irelia slammed forward, leaning over Ahri's back and hugging her arms around the woman's torso, keeping the fluffy-tailed temptress pinned underneath while she emptied her balls into the clasp of that addictive cunt. They whined and moaned in unison, sharing an intimate moment of Irelia's intense, spine-trembling climax and Ahri's compelling performance.

"Mmh... You came so much for me, Xanxan!" Ahri giggled softly, keeping her voice low and soothing. The hairs on the back of Irelia's neck stood up, goosebumps running down her arms. Why did Ahri have to be so damned good at this? She already felt like she was prepared for rounds two, three, and four! "Now... How about we- Eep!" An abrupt clap of hips pumping into her from behind picking back up was quick to silence her, taking her off-guard as Irelia began to act of her own agenda. She couldn't help it, already aching for another release, Irelia lifting herself off of Ahri's back and managing to flip the fox over. They faced one another, now, Irelia thrusting into those clenched walls without pause, her hands taking Ahri by the wrists and pinning her down to the table. She couldn't stop now, she still had so much stored up!

"Ahn... Xanxaaan!" Ahri whined hotly, her hips squirming and grinding back into those thrusts. "...Mmh... Fine, one more, and then I take over!" She reluctantly consented, squeezing her thighs against Irelia's sides. Now properly interlocked, she limited just how far back Irelia could draw her hips before slamming forth once more. Shallow thrusts were produced as consequence, repeated, swift jabs at Ahri's womb resulting in high-pitched squeals of pleasure in the wake of Irelia's merciless conquest of her cunt. Irelia was fully immersed in the bliss of the fox's hole swallowing her sensitive shaft, one hand reaching up to yank down the cup of the strap-less dress and letting those hefty, milky jugs bounce free. "Kya!" Ahri giggled as she moaned out, obviously playing it up as much as she could. Irelia didn't mind, though, her mind all but gone at this point, bending over the fox's hourglass figure and latching her lips onto one of those erect, pink teats. She mauled the other mound with her hand, kneading and harshly molesting it under her palm, all while unrelentingly slamming away at the cum-leaking twat gripping her shaft.

It was all too much for her. She could hardly focus her attention on anything but the warmth of the goddess before her. The soft, yet firm, flesh of a perfect curve. Ahri was absolutely a perfect ten by anyone's books, and certainly one that could sway sexuality if she applied some charm to even the most stubborn. While Syndra had some large breasts too, and while Akali's ass was nothing short of flawless itself, Ahri had taken both and took it to another level beyond perfect. It drove Irelia insane, it was clear as day in her lustful frenzy - to herself, to Ahri, and to the on-lookers peeking in from various angles.

Syndra peered in unnoticed with a scowl. Akali right over her shoulder. Karma's bird peered in through the window. Riven... Well, she was just out in the field wondering where the hell everyone else had gone to and scratching her head over the situation, visible from the elevated window of the dining room. Irelia and Ahri had drowned out all of it, though, Irelia already on the brink of her second climax. She didn't pause in humping away as she began to burst, once more flooding the fox's womb.

"Ah! Fuck yes! Knock me up!" Ahri moaned out, clutching at the back of Irelia's head and pulling her in deeper to the waiting embrace of a bosom that was nothing short of divine. "Hahh... Give me your pups! Fuck!" She crudely cried out, dropping the facade of her tender filter for a much more raw and primal persona. Her legs squeezed down, locking Irelia in the clenched slot of her cunt, making sure to squeeze out every drop with a practiced roll of the hips. Irelia released the nipple between her tightly sealed lips with a soft 'pop' and sighed, apparently emptied out as the last rope of her spunk splashed the already mostly-stuffed womb of her mate, before tiredly resting her head between those two cloud-like mounds before her face. A comfortable position to rest for a moment...

Well, if only Ahri had left her to rest. The fox began to move her hips on her own, starting to slide back and forth across the shaft a few inches at a time, keeping the length nice and stiff in the sticky embrace of her slit. Irelia's eyes widened slightly, already feeling the curse fuel her lust anew, but this time Ahri took initiative. She sat up, legs still intertwined with Irelia's waist and cock still kissing her cervix, Irelia slowly moving back and standing herself somewhat shakily upright, Ahri letting her arms hang off of Irelia's shoulder.

"We're not done yet..." She purred, touching foreheads with her Xanxan. "You're going to keep going until I'm bloated with pups, and then some, 'kay?" She giggled. Irelia blinked, somewhat dubious of this suggestion, but a gesture as simple as Ahri winking had her legs trembling and her cock throbbing powerfully.

"I don't think I... Hahh... Have the energy to keep... Eh?!" Irelia had begun to pant, her complaint about exhaustion cut short by Ahri swinging her weight and flipping them over - slamming Irelia's back against the table. She gave out, falling onto the counter and laying awkwardly across it beneath the needy fox, wincing in discomfort. That'd been a surprise, quite a bit of force behind that pivot of their bodies, but Ahri's expression spoke volumes of her determination to get her away. Now straddling Irelia's lap, she had freedom to do as she pleased.

"Mmh, it wasn't a suggestion, Xanxan!" She giggled, her cheery demeanor replacing that briefly serious tone. A beaming smile spread across her luscious lips, though it was almost sinister at this sudden showing of dominance. Her hips began to move, Ahri's tight walls riding Irelia's twitching cock with steadily increasing temp, her bouncing cheeks clapping off of the waist beneath. She up-righted herself, placing her hands over Irelia's stomach and tenderly caressing the woman's toned tummy, those long nails grazing the smooth skin in a way that made Irelia tingle. It was plain as day what her motives were now, hellbent on milking Irelia dry for every drop, though even with that clarity in her foggy mind Irelia was helpless to the woman's wiles. She submissively reached up and took hold of those hips, helping bounce that vice-like grip of those wet lips across her permanently swollen shaft, watching helplessly as the skilled strokes of the fox's pelvis rapidly brought her arousal higher and higher yet.

Irelia allowed her gaze to settle on Ahri's bouncing breasts while she was taken care of, once more immersed in the mind-numbing bliss of getting her cock worked by an expert's cunt. How could she win out against this? It was best to just let her inhibitions go and submit to the unending pleasure of the moment, surely, thrusting back against each downward pump of the hips and smacking her sack off of those wobbling cheeks aggressively. They moved in perfect unison, Ahri matching Irelia's intensity and movements flawlessly, practically a match made in heaven. That was what Ahri could lead anyone to believe, Irelia was certain, at least.

"Mmh... I can feel you getting closer, Xanxan... Already?" Ahri teased, bending forward and pushing out her ass. Her hips swirled around a bit, stirring that thick rod inside of her creampied cunt and grinding it into her walls. "Come on... Cum for me, Xanxan!" Ahri giggled, her face drawing closer to her beloved partner's and her words growing softer. "Fill me up again... I need it, come on..." she cooed lightly, just above a whisper. Irelia whined softly, unable to resist the allure. Her cock began to spasm, her hands roaming south and fingers tightly gripping the fox's cheeks. She pressed down, keeping Ahri seated to the base of that twitching length, her balls going taut against those drooling lips as she emptied a third load deep into the womb of her mate. They shared another moment of intimacy, moaning into the other's mouth, growing in pitch with each new burst of that thick, fertile seed flooding Ahri's walls to the point of over-stuffing those over-flowing folds even further yet.

"Hahh... So muuuch! You knocked me up for sure..." Ahri mewled weakly, her hand clutching at Irelia's arm forearm lightly. Yet, despite her confidence in the matter, it began again. Ahri picked up where they left off. "So much, yet still so hard! Ooh! We've got some to squeeze out of you yet!" She giggled, a burst of energy taking over, lifting herself off of Irelia's still-trembling torso and resuming the fierce bouncing of her hips across that rigid pole. "Can't have any of those other pesky bitches getting a single drop of your seed, after all!" she declared playfully, before shooting a glance over her shoulder at the open door at the other end of the hall. It promptly slammed shut, but none of that registered in Irelia - who could feel her soul practically trying to escape her body. Her spirit was weak, but her body was willing yet. The curse made sure of that, if there was truly still a curse and not merely Ahri's own influence, still hosting a raging hard-on and pent-up spunk to spare.

Though, given a few brief moments of mental clearness after every climax, Irelia was given a few seconds to ponder just how much of this could have truly been considered an investigation at this point. Such an insignificant thought quickly faded, though, as she began to thrust once more in time with Ahri's movements. They had a lot left of this curse to drain, were it possible, and she would fulfill her duty no matter how sore her pelvis was the following day.

It was for the good of Ionia, after all.


End file.
